Baseballs's Love
by Twilightaddict12
Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, Emmett plays baseball with Edward. Emmett and Edward are paired up to do a Biology project, but Edward falls for Bella. Will his reputation make her hate him? Or will she care? All human! if you read Please Review!
1. Surprises

Surprises

I drove into the parking lot of Forks High School with my brother Emmett like I do every morning. He was babbling on about how he was going to have a group assignment in Biology and he was probably going to have to work with someone that he hardly knew since none of his baseball buddies were in that class. There was only one. Edward Cullen. I had never met him but according to Em he was the best pitcher and the fastest runner in the state of Washington. He was going full ride to any college in the United States. But he was only a junior so he had a full year to decide. he also was a huge player according to his reputation at school.

Em knew Mr. Banner would never put him and Edward together; they would never get anything done. So he would be stuck with a nerd that had no fun at all and be force to do something.

I loved my brother bit sometimes he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. He was constantly trying to prove to everyone that he could fly, and then jumping off the roof of our house. Of course my father, Charlie, would be furious. He never knew what to do with Emmett. He was always crazy.

As I walked to my first period, English, I was worried about my brother. He never seemed to understand that if he didn't do well in school he wasn't going to college. He was an amazing catcher and he dreamed of one day playing in the MLB. I helped him with all the classes that I could but it was hard because I still had to do my own work. Plus, I worked at the local sports store.

Em was always the athletic one and I was always the one that you could find cooped up in my room reading a good book, or drawing, or playing the piano. I was the more artsy type. I couldn't help being different from my brother. I was nothing like what my father wanted me to be like. My mother left my father right after I was born and stayed away and soon I found out that she was never coming back. I was fine with that. We didn't need her.

I was in the middle of English. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it. I didn't like texting in class. I never understood why people do it.

"Bella, what is the reason for Capulet forcing Juliet to marry Paris? And why won't he let her back out?" My teacher asked me. I answered him. It was an easy question for me. I knew way too much about Romeo and Juliet. When the bell rang I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. Mike Newton had texted me. He had liked me ever since 5th. It was a little creepy. I had gone a few dates with him but I never really liked him like that. I never replied to his texts so I didn't understand why he kept doing it. I tried my hardest to make him realize that I didn't like him like that but he never seemed to get it.

I walked to my second period class, not really caring that much that Mike was in that one class. As soon as I walked in Mike was in my face walking me to my seat like he did every single day. It was kind of annoying. I was planning on talking to Emmett about it, telling him that I was tired of Mike. Emmett had told me many of different times that he would take care of Mike any time I wanted. I was about to take him up on his offer.

As soon as my Spanish class was over I was in the lunch room getting my usual chicken sandwich. I walked to the wall where I usually sat and started eating. I sat here because it was secluded and Mike never found me here. Emmett did find me here though. He cared enough to sit with me every single day no matter what his friends said. He never really cared what they thought about him.

"Hey, Em." I said as soon as he came around the corner.

"Hey, Bells. How were your classes this morning?" He asked me the same question every single day. And I gave him the same answer, every single day,

"Same old, same old."

"Well, I have Bio next hour so I get to find out which nerd I'm stuck with. I sure hope it's not that lame Mike Newton. I bet he hopes it is though. Just one more way to stalk you." He said. He wasn't smiling for once. I had totally forgotten that Mike was in his Bio class. I took the opportunity.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you for a second. You know how your always asking me if you can 'talk' to Mike about his stalking me?" I asked. That brought a smile to his face.

"Why yes I do. Would you like me to have a little talk with Mikey?" he asked. With every word he said his smile got just a tad bit bigger.

"Yes, I would. But I have a few guidelines. Okay? No hitting him. No death threats. And NO THREATS TO HIS FAMILY!" I had a little experience with this stuff. His smile faded and he started pouting.

"But, Bells! That takes ALL the fun out of talking to him!" he said. The bell rang and he handed me his keys to his car. I left him in a pouty mood.

My last two classes of the day zoomed by faster than I thought possible. I walked to Emmett's Jeep and hopped into the driver seat. I hated driving Em's car but I didn't have one and it was baseball season. He has practice every day after school so I take his car home and then pick him up a five. As I drove home, I thought about different things. My mind never seemed to stick to one topic.

I walked into the house and went straight to my room to grab my sketch book. Since no one was home I decided to go downstairs and draw. I had been neglecting my art for a really long time. Charlie was the police chief of Forks so he was usually at work more than at home. I started drawing not really knowing what it was going to be. But that's how masterpieces are made, right? I turned my IPod on and turned up the volume.

I was interrupted by the door slamming. I turned my IPod off and looked at the clock. 5:32. _Oh, crap! Emmett!_ I jumped off the couch and turned around. Emmett was standing there, with a huge smile on his face.

"Em, I'm really sorry―" I started to say.

"Bells, it's fine. I got a ride with one of the other players. I was a little pissed at first but when I walked in and saw you drawing I was okay with it. What are you drawing?" Em always loved to see me draw because it made me happy and he love me happy. Emmett was the perfect brother.

I showed him the drawing I was working on at the moment. It was a girl sitting against the wall crossed legged. She was crying. Emmett frowned. He hated when I drew depressing things like this.

"Bella, I thought we talked about this. It's not good for you. You need to stop." Before I knew what was going on my sketch book was out of my hands and Emmett was tearing my picture in half. I stared, shocked, he never did anything like this.

"Emmett! Why would you do that?! It looked really good!!" I was officially pissed. It took a lot to get me like this. I stomped up to my room. I turned on my stereo and flopped on my bed. I stayed there for a long time. But soon I was mad at myself for being mad at Em. He was right. So I walked downstairs and found him watching the Dodger vs. Diamondbacks game.

"Hey, Em? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"You can do whatever you want, Bella. I'm not your father." He said, sourly. He was still mad. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was wrong. You're right. Drawing stuff like that isn't good for me." I said

"Well, thank you for finally admitting it to yourself. I forgive you." I gave him a hug and got up off the couch. I walked over to my piano and started playing his favorite song. I was in the middle the song when the door bell rang. I stopped playing and got up to answer the door.

When I opened the door the person standing there shocked me. It was Edward Cullen.


	2. Stray Dog

**A/N: Thank you to all the people reading!! i need at least 5 reviews to keep going on to the next chapter though. So please review!**

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stray Dog

Edward Cullen was standing at my front door. I was so confused. What is he doing here? As far as I knew there was no reason for him to be here. His emerald green eyes stared at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, is Emmett here? We need to work on a Bio project." He said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Um, yeah, hold on." I muttered. "Emmett! Edwards here." I yelled into the other room. "Come on in, Edward. I'll take you into the living room. Em is watching a baseball game." I said. When I walked into the living room Em was still on the couch.

"Hey Edward." He said without looking at him.

"Hey, who's playing?" he asked. He went to sit on the couch next to Em. I was lost in their conversation. I drifted over to my piano.

"Hey do you guys mind if I play?" I asked them pointingtowards my piano.

"Go ahead, Bells. We don't mind." Em said. I looked at Edward for a second before I turned to play. He was looking at me shocked. I started to play my favorite song. It was more like a lullaby. It always made me tired when I played it but I loved to play it. I heard Emmett start talking to Edward about the project but Edward seemed distracted. It was really weird. What could distract the infamous Edward Cullen?

"Hey, Edward you want anything to eat or drink? We have Vitamin Water! Your favorite!" Emmett asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll have a Vitamin Water." He yelled back. I turned around. He was eyeing my sketch book. I had forgotten that Emmett had taken it.

"You can look if you want. I don't mind." I told him. I walked over to the arm of the couch and sat down on it.

"Oh, I… okay I'll look." He grabbed the book off of the table and opened it to the first page. He looked at the first picture for a long time. It was a small husky that I had seen at the park. He looked like a stray to me. I liked the way he looked though so I had called him over and he posed for me. He was a good mannered dog, for a stray I mean. I had brought him home and asked Charlie if we could keep the little husky. He said the he would think it over and that he could stay at the house tonight. Charlie ended up saying that we couldn't keep him because he was a health hazard. I smiled at the little memory.

"Wow, this is really good." He finally said. He flipped through the pages and with every picture his comments got better and better. When he was finally through with all of the pictures he turned to me. I thought he was going to say something but he just looked into my eyes. His green eyes burned down into my soul. We stayed like that until Emmett walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Hey, you looking at Bells drawings? They are amazing, huh?" He said. I blushed. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, they are the best drawings I have ever seen." He said. That made me blush even harder. I turned away and walked back over to my piano. I started just playing anything that came into my head. I wasn't really sure where this new piece was going but I liked the direction.

"Hey, Bells, is that a new piece? I don't think I've heard it before." Emmet said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda just playing anything that comes to my head. Why? Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do. It's really nice. What do you think Edward?" Emmett asked.

He looked at me. He looked amazed and confused. "I like it." was all he said. He turned back to his project. I turned back to my piano. I felt crushed. But why did I? Why did it matter what he thought of my new song? It really didn't matter that much to me. At least I thought it didn't. I was too distracted to play so I turned to grab my sketch book and go to my room for bed. I didn't realize that Edward was still holding it. I got up off the bench and walked over to the couch.

"Can I have my sketch book?" I asked him, sourly. He looked down and then looked back up. He had a smug look on his face.

"What's the magic word?"

"Just give me the damn sketch book!" I almost yelled at him.

"No." he said sternly.

"Fine. Em will you please get me my sketch book? I don't care if you hurt him." I said. And I knew I had won. Emmett would do anything for me but Edward didn't know that. Emmett reached over and punched Edward in the gut. I heard the air rush out of his body in a loud huff. He dropped the sketch book and I swiped it off of the floor before Edward could get it again.

"Thanks, Em." I said. I kissed him on the forehead and skipped over to the stairs.

I was in my room when Edward had finally recovered and I heard him yell a lot of profanities at my brother. While I was changing into my pajamas, Emmett only said one thing.

"Don't ever mess with my little sister. I will kick your ass again." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of heavy rain against the window. That was a usual in Forks. But something was off. I remembered last night and Edward looking at my sketch book. And him not liking my song. I remembered the feeling I had felt and the confusion. Why didn't he like it? Even though I remembered what had happened I still had that weird feeling. I rolled over in my bed and looked around my room. Everything was in place. My guitar, my school books, my backpack. I looked around, my sketch book was missing. I knew I brought it up here. I rushed downstairs and found Emmett sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Em, did you take my sketch book out of my room?" I asked in a worried voice.

"No, why? Is it missing?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not in my room." My emotions moved from worry to panic. My sketch book was one of the most important things in my life. Then I had a thought. Edward was really attached to my sketch book. "Em, did Edward go upstairs at all before he left last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. He went to use the bathroom. Why?"

"Well he was really attached to my sketch book. Remember he wouldn't give it to me. The bathroom is right across from my room. I'm thinking that maybe he came into my room while I was sleeping and stole it." I was officially pissed! Not like I was with Emmett yesterday. That was nothing compared to the way I felt now. It was Saturday so I had no school. "Do you have his number?" I asked.

"Yeah." He pulled out his phone and got to the contact that I needed. Emmett knew better than to cross me when I was mad like this. I punched in the number on my phone. I rang five times before he finally answered his phone.

"Hello." He asked in a groggy voice. He was still asleep. Good. I wanted to wake him up.

"You little jerk!" I yelled into the phone. "Did you steal my sketch book last night? Because it seems to be missing and since you were the only one other than Emmett to come upstairs last night I'm starting to think that you did!"

"Bella?" he asked in a surprised voice. "I didn't steal your sketch book. Why would I do that?" He asked. His surprised changed to confusion.

"Oh, I dint know maybe because you were so attached to it." I said.

"Okay, Bella. I have it. I'm sorry I stole it from you. It was wrong." He said. It sounded sincere. I didn't believe it though. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I will never forgive you for this. I'm sending Emmett over to, one, to get my sketch book and, two, kick your ass for stealing it. If every single picture is not in there I will send him back to kick your ass for the third time. And it better be PERFECT!" I shut my phone with a snap. I looked at Emmett; he was already gone to change. I walked back up to my room. I realized that my sketch book was like the stray dog. Lost. It was no longer a stray. It would soon be back where it belonged. With me.


	3. The Contract

The Contract

I had called Edward at around eleven in the morning so Emmett had gotten back around twelve with my sketch book. I had told Em that he could beat Edward up and that I wouldn't care if he couldn't pitch. Of course Emmett is always thinking about the team so he only punched him in his gut s few times. I was a little disappointed to be totally honest. I didn't really care that much though. All I really cared about was that I got my sketch book back.

It was like five in the afternoon now and I walked downstairs to make dinner. I got down to the last step and I noticed that there were two heads poking from the top of the couch, one with brown hair, Emmett, and one with bronze hair flying everywhere, Edward.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" I was furious! How dare he show his face in this house again!

"Umm… I'm here to work on the project with Emmett." He said. He looked a little frightened. I was glad that I scared him.

"Bells calm down. I invited him here." I was still mad.

"After what he did, I never want to see his face again!"

"Okay, Bell, we'll work at his place from now on. Okay?" Emmett asked.

"Good." I calmed down. "Em, what do you want for dinner?" I asked in the nicest voice I could scrape up.

"Whatever is fine." He said to me. He turned to Edward. "I guess that means you're not gonna be able to stay for dinner." I stomped into the kitchen. Damn right he's not staying for dinner. I heard Edward and Em arguing in hushed voices. I didn't care what it was about. I heard Edward moving towards the kitchen in defeat. Great, now he just wanted to piss me off to no other.

"Bella…" he said. I turned around and he was standing in the door way.

"What the hell do you want, Edward?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I wanted to apologize I didn't know that your sketch book was so important to you. I liked your drawings so much that I wanted to copy a few to my computer. I guess I should've asked you first, huh?" Was he seriously apologizing? I couldn't flipping believe it!

"Yeah, you should have asked because you know what I would have let you take it for the night and I would have been fine with it. But since you decided to be an ass and steal it I guess that I have a really good reason to be totally pissed off at you." I almost yelled at him.

"Yeah, you do. That's why I wanted to talk to you and apologize. I was wrong. But when I went up to your room you were asleep and I thought that you wouldn't notice that I had taken it and then I could slip it back into your room when I came back today." He said. His face said that this was the truth but I wasn't a hundred percent yet though.

"You know, I actually think that's a good reason. But you still should have told Emmett. I would have been fine with it. I just need to know where it is at all times." I said. I was staring into his green eyes and I started to feel a little dizzy. _Wow, if he can do that with his eyes from across the room I wonder what else he can do closer. No Bella! No thoughts like that! You don't like him like that. He's a HUGE player! He's done at least half the girls at Forks! _

I turned around and looked into the fridge. We had nothing to eat. I decided on some hotdogs for Em. I wasn't that hungry. I took them out of the fridge and backed up. I hit something and almost fell. I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me up. It was Edward. He had moved from the door way to right behind me without me realizing it. I had run right in to him. I was so embarrassed; I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I muttered. I walked over to the stove and flicked it on. While it was getting hot I grabbed a pan and put it on the stove.

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked.

I turned around to face him. "Umm, you know what let me think about that and get back to you." I said. No way was I giving in.

"Good that means that we're going to have to talk again." Oh jeeze. Of course he found a way to twist my words.

"Well, maybe. How about this, if I forgive you I'll talk to you, but if I don't I will never talk to you again. Not even to tell you that I will never talk to you again. Okay with you?" I asked with a little venom in my voice. He kinda pissed me off with his attitude.

"That is fine with me. Um, I was wondering if I could actually stay for dinner because my parents are in Port Angeles tonight and there is no food in my house to cook. And I'm not that great of a cook anyway. Please?" he gave me a puppy dog look that resembled the stray that I had drawn. I couldn't deny that look. It was like physically impossible.

"Fine." His puppy look changed the instant that I had said yes into this crooked grin. I had a little trouble breathing. Even though I hated Edward's guts, I still couldn't deny that he was really kinda beautiful. His green eyes were piercing. His muscles were AMAZING! His bronze hair flying in all directions though it never moved. His little bouffant sticking up in the front. His skin was flawless.

I turned around to the pan. It was hot enough to put the hot dogs in. I was really just trying to avoid his eyes.

"How many hotdogs are you going to eat, Edward?" I asked him, not daring to turn around to look into his eyes.

"I'll only have like two." He said.

"Hey, Em, how many dogs you want?" I knew what he would say but I just wanted to remind Edward that Em was here so he didn't try anything funny.

"I'll have four. Thanks, Bells." Em called from the living room. "Edward, you wanna come help, or are you still flirting with my little sister?" I blushed. He did a little bit too.

"Coming Emmett." He walked out of the room and I heard him punch Em on the shoulder.

I kept cooking the hotdogs. They were done sooner than I wanted them to be though. I took them out of the pan and put them on a paper plate. I pulled the buns out of the cupboard, and turned to the fridge to get the ketchup out.

"Guys, dinner is ready." I yelled into the other room. I had made exactly six dogs. "Enjoy, boys." I walked towards the stairs to go up to my room.

"You're not eating with us?" Edward asked.

"Umm, no. I don't eat red meat." I walked to the stairs and looked into the living room. I hadn't played my piano today. I walked into the kitchen. "Hey, do you guys mind if I play my piano?" I asked.

"Nope, go ahead." They said at the same time. I laughed a little and walked into the living room.

I started doing what I did last night and just playing anything that came into my mind. The piece formed into something that was so beautiful that I never would have thought it was something I could play. Even though it was the most beautiful piece I had ever composed. It still made me sleepy. After only a few bars my eye lids started to droop. I got up and walked to the stairs.

"Night, Em. Edward." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. It was kinda early but I still felt really tired. I walked up to my room and turned on my stereo. I changed into a pair of cotton pants and a tank top. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on top of the sheets.

I was half asleep when I heard a faint knock on my door. I groaned and got off of the bed. I walked to the door and opened it, expecting it to be Em. I was surprised to see Edward.

"Hi."

"Mmmm… hi." I was still half asleep.

He chuckled, "I was wondering if I could borrow your sketch book again. I didn't quite get everything I wanted last night."

I was so shocked that I didn't give him an answer for a really long time.

"Bella? Are you in there or what?" he asked after I didn't answer him.

"Umm, yeah. Come on in. Give me a second here." I muttered and moved out of the door way so that he could walk in. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sketch book.

"Here you go. But remember what I said earlier, if it doesn't come back in perfect condition I will murder you. Do you understand that?" I asked in a serious voice.

"I do. Do you want me to sign a contract too?" he asked jokingly.

"You know what that's a really good idea." I said. I grabbed a piece of notebook paper from my desk I scrawled words onto the paper and handed it to Edward. I walked down to Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Emmett I need you to witness that Edward signed this paper." I said.

"Kay."

The paper read:

I, Edward Cullen, will return Bella Swans sketch book back to her in perfect condition. If I am unable to do so I will, one buy her a new book and two, allow her to kill me soon after the delivery of the new book.

Edward Cullen

Bella Swan

Witness: Emmett Swan

"Thank you, Emmett. You may take the book now, Edward." I snatched the piece of paper from Edward and walked back to my room. I fell asleep in no time. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: Thank you to everybody! **

**if you like it please review. i need at least 6 review for this chapter to continue! =P **


	4. The Note

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading!**

**Thanks for the reviews!! **

**Here's the next chapter… hope you enjoy! =P **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Note

I woke up to a bright sunny day. I had dreamt of Edward, and though I wasn't sure why, I wasn't surprised that I had. I was starting to fall for his nice guy act. That really bothered me. I walked down stairs and ran into Emmett on the stairs.

"Morning, Em. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing just getting ready to head over to Edward's. You slept late. It's like noon."

"Umm, I didn't know it was that late. I guess I stayed up too late." When I said that, the previous night flooded over me. Edward taking my sketch book, the contract I had made him sign. "Hey Em, can you get my sketch book back from him?" I asked in my little sister voice that I knew would get him to do anything I asked him to do.

"Sure, no problem Bells. Umm, do you want me to kick his ass this time or what?" he asked with a smile pulling at his lips.

"No. I think the ass kicking is not needed. Besides, it might hurt you team." I did really care how his team did. I mean that was the only way he was going to college. Charlie didn't have the money to pay for both of and since Emmett was so good he assumed that he was going to get a scholarship. Charlie was only paying for my school.

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you later." H said and started to walk to the door.

"Hey, Em? I changed my mind. If you and Edward want to work here it's okay with me." I said.

"Okay. Thanks, Bells." He walked out the door. As soon as I said that I knew the reasoning behind it. I wanted to see Edward. I needed to see Edward. I couldn't go a day without seeing him. _Bella, you can't like him! He is a player! He has done half of the girls in town! He would never like you like that anyway._

I shook my head trying to clear those awful thoughts. Though I knew they were true, I didn't want to believe it.

I walked up to my room and tried to sleep I knew I was never going to be able to. I had to do something. I grabbed my phone and decided to text my two very best friends. Ashley and Angela. I knew Angela would never text back, it was Saturday, and she was with Ben. Every weekend she was with Ben. I knew Ashley would, she always did.

**Hey Ash! Whats crackin'?**

**Hey grl. What u up 2? **

**Nothing what u doin' today? U wanna hangout? Mayb c a movie? Got nothin' better 2 do.**

**True, true. Sure im game. What u wanna c? **

**Whatev is coo wit me.**

**Kay kay. Ill pick u up at like 1. That coo wit u? I dont think ur truck will make it there. **

**My truck is prfct thank u very much! kay c u in a few. Luv ya.**

**L8er. Luv u 2! ;)**

**=P**

I walked to the bathroom and put my phone on the counter. I turned the water on as hot as it would go. I burned my skin but I didn't care. I realized that I was really tense. The hot water relaxed me. It felt amazing. I had forgotten what it was like to be tense. I usually only got like this during final week.

When the hot water started to run out I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body to keep the heat close to my body. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I pulled out a pair of my favorite skinny jeans and my black v-neck t-shirt. I put my converse on and looked at my clock on my night stand. _12:30_. I still had thirty minutes. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I really had nothing to do so I walked up to my room and grabbed my tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. I walked down to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

I was about half way through the door bell rang. I had lost track of time. _Crap, Ashley._ I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Ashley. Sorry I lost track of time I was reading again. Come on in, Ash." I ran to my room and grabbed my wallet and put it in my back packet. I ran back down stairs.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ again? Come on Bells. Get something new to read." She teased me. That was Ashley for ya.  
We walked out to her car and started towards Port Angeles. On the way I texted my brother.

**Hey. Went to P.A. w/ Ash. C u home.**

**Kay. C u. have fun.**

The movie was a romantic comedy. Not really my kind of movie but Ashley like that stuff so I went along. The only reason I asked her to go the movie was to get my mind off of Edward. I mean I love Ash, but sometimes she was my only way out of hard, confusing situations.

As we drove home Ashley prattled about something unimportant. When we got home I noticed Edwards silver Volvo on the street. _Oh, crap. He's here._ I thanked Ashley for going with me and when she drove away I was afraid that I was going to crumble into a million pieces. I kept myself together and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I was out so late, Em. We lost track of time." I put a smile on my face and walked into the living room.

"Its okay, Bells. I was just hanging out with Edward. Oh by the way I put your sketch book on your desk."

"Okay thanks, Em." I walked up to my room. I grabbed my book to make sure he hadn't messed anything up. I opened the first page and something fell to the floor. I picked it up and was shocked at what it said. My jaw dropped. Edward had written me a note. It said:

Bella,

Thank you for letting me borrow your sketch book. I really do a appreciate it.

I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me in Port Angeles.

Text me.

I walked over to my phone and sent him a one word text:

**Yes**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So what do you think?

Thanks to everyone who is reading!

I want 5 reviews to post the next chapter.

Don't let me down! ;)


	5. The Date

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got way more than I asked for. **

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Date

"No." I almost yelled. I sat down on my desk. I didn't want to go on a date with Edward his reputation was the last thing I wanted to associate with. I heard his phone ring downstairs. _Crap, he got the text!_ What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't text him and change my answer that would be wrong. The bad thing was that I think I actually wanted to go with him. I just knew that his reputation would get in the way. He was such a player. I didn't know how I felt. I mean I have to admit I was starting to fall for Edward but also I knew that he was a player and that this was all an act. I knew he wasn't really like this.

I heard a faint knock on my door. _Oh crap. Edward wants to talk to me._

"Who is it?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"It's Emmett. Can I come in please?" he asked in a nice voice.

"Of course you can Em." He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I walked over to join him.

"Bella. I really want to talk to you about this date with Edward." So he knew then.

"What do you want to talk about? It's just a silly date. We're going to see a movie and then probably go get something to eat." I wasn't really sure about that part.

"No, I know, but Bells, I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you know Edward's reputation at school. He's kind of a player. I just don't want to see you get your hopes up an then have them crushed." He looked at me with the eyes of a father. Emmett had always cared for me. He was the father that Charlie should have been but he never could be. Too much work to be done.

"Thanks Em. But I know. It's a little date. I think it's his way of saying thank you for letting him borrow my sketches. Don't worry." I reassured him. I really knew that I was trying to reassure myself more than Emmett but I made it look like it was all for him.

"Okay well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. School ugh." He gave me my favorite brotherly smile that always got me to smile right back at him.

"Yeah school, naaaaasty! Just like you!" I teased him. I punched him in the arm and it probably hurt me more than it hurt him.

He laughed at my weak attempt. He walked out still laughing. I loved to hear my brother laugh. It always meant that he was happy and that's all I really care about. I walked out of my room towards the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the hot water on as hot as it would go. I knew Emmett would hate me for it later because it took a really long time to get hot water in such a small town but I needed it. I was really stressed. Emmett was worried that I would get my heart broken with Edward. Though he never said that he was, I knew it. Emmett has been waiting for me to find a guy for almost six years now and well I don't think he really wants my first date to be with Edward Cullen. The player of the school.

When the hot water started to run out I turned the water off and pulled a towel close to my body. I wanted to keep the heat as close to me as possible. I walked to my bedroom and found my favorite pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I lay down on top of the covers not really bothering to dry my hair. I thought about what I was going to do about the Edward dilemma. I wanted to go out with him, but I wasn't sure if he really liked me or if he just wanted to get into my pants. I drifted off to sleep thinking that over.

I woke up to Emmett pounding on my door trying to get me up. I looked at the clock. 7:00. I was happy that I had taken a shower the night before. I hopped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and my bag out of the kitchen. I ran to the car.

"Hey sorry." I said to Emmett as he drove off in the wrong direction. "Where are going?" I asked confused.

"We have to pick up Rose today. Her car is messed up." He said. Rosalie Hale. Emmett's girlfriend since sophomore year. I understood.

"Do we have to pick up Jasper too?" I asked. Jasper was Rosalie's brother.

"No. He got a ride with Edward." Okay. There wasn't enough room in this Jeep with Jasper. He was the shortstop on the baseball team. That's how Emmett and Rose met. Just then a thought hit me.

"Wait. Does that mean I have to take her home today too?" I asked a little afraid.

"Umm… yeah Bells." He said in a solemn voice. I only asked because Rose and I weren't the best of friends. She was so much prettier than me I always felt jealous.

We were in front of their house by now. I got out of the front seat. Emmett always wanted to be by Rose. She walked gracefully towards the Jeep; it wasn't really a walk, it was more like a strut. Her golden hair swaying back and forth as she strutted. She knew that she was the most beautiful girl in the school. I think she was the only one in the school that hasn't slept with Edward. But then again if Edward even tried to make a move Emmett would rip him in half. And I was pretty sure that Edward liked his body in one piece. I laughed at my little thought of Edward being ripped in half by Emmett.

"Hey, babe." Emmett said as soon as she was in the car. Rosalie turned to Emmet and moved to give him a kiss. I turned away. I never like watching other people kiss it seems really private to me. when I felt the car start moving I looked back.

"Hello, Rosalie." I said, trying to be polite.

"Hello, Bella." She said. I didn't hear any venom but I wasn't sure.

The drive to school was quite. About halfway there I turned my IPod on and started to listen to music. Built for Sin by Framing Hanley was playing when we pulled into the parking lot of the school. I noticed Edward standing by his silver Volvo. Next to him was Jasper Hale. I rolled my eyes as I got out of Emmett's Jeep and Edward came to my side.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Hello." I said. I looked at him for a fraction of a second and then turned and walked to my first class. I didn't notice that he had followed.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we should go to the movie on like Friday. Is that cool with you?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah that's fine. Wait don't you have practice?" I asked him.

"Yeah but that ends at five. So I was thinking I would pick you up at like six and you'll be home by two at the latest."

"Two in the morning? What are you planning to do for the extra three hours?" I asked him. I knew what he was planning on doing but I wasn't going to let him.

"I was thinking that we would go to this restaurant that I know. It will stay open late of us." Okay that didn't sound too bad.

"Okay." I walked to my first period class.

Before I knew what had happened it was Thursday and I had nothing to wear on my date. I called Ashley and Angela over to help. We all decided on a dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was green around the chest it had a small beaded pattern in the center, it had a small sash with a bow. From the sash down it was just pure black. I loved the dress. I just hoped that Edward liked it.

By the time Friday night came into view I was way too excited for my own good. I called Ashley over to help me with my hair. She curled it and the brought some of it back on the top of my head. She left the rest to hang down. I pulled on the dress and a pair of black ballet flats. I thought I looked amazing. I put a little eyeliner and mascara on. I wasn't really one for make up, but I thought it was a good time to try.

At six o'clock Edward came to my door. When I opened it his jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head. I smiled and assumed that I had made a good choice. I grabbed my purse and closed the door. We walked over to his Volvo.

"Okay, umm… I was thinking that we skip the movie and just go get something to eat. I don't want you to stay out too late." He said. I thought that was sweet.

"Okay, that's fine with me." We drove to Port Angeles. We talked about everything. I found out that he he loved music, just like me. I told him that I wanted to either go to Juilliard for the piano or I wanted to go to a school with a really good arts program for my drawing. We talked the whole way to the restaurant. When we pulled up in front it felt like it and only been minutes. When we walked in the lady working the front desk looked from Edward to me and then smiled. She probably was thinking that I was Edward's sister and that she was going to try and get with Edward.

"Reservation for Edward Cullen." He said.

She took us to a small table in the back of the restaurant. We sat down and she handed us the menus.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said. As soon as she walked away I turned to Edward

"So, why don't you want to keep me out too late?" I asked him.

"Well, I was going to ask you later, but since you asked, my parents are having a barbecue for the baseball team tomorrow and I was wondering if you like to go with me… as my date." He said. When I looked up he was looking at me, his green eyes looked into mine and I forgot my answer.

"Umm… what?" I asked a little dazed.

"Do you want to go? To the barbecue… with me?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah. I would love to." I said a little too fast.

He laughed at my speed to answer. Dinner when by faster than I would have liked it to but I was happy when he paid the check (no doubt there was a number from the waitress in there) and got up to leave. As we walked to the door he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. As soon as he touched me I felt a jolt of electricity go through my entire body.

When we got to the car he opened my door and helped me in. He almost ran to his side of the car. I smiled at his rush. As soon as he had started the car he grabbed my hand.

The drive back to Forks was even shorter than the drive to Port Angeles. Before I knew what had happened we were in front of my house. I expected Edward to walk me to my front door, but when he didn't turn the car off or open his door to get out I looked at him with a confused look.

"I better not push Emmett. He's not very happy about this." He answered my unasked question.

"Right. Well, then I guess this is goodnight." I turned to open the door. I felt his fingers wrap around my upper arm and I turned back to him. His face was closer than I expected.

"Bella, I just wanted to try one thing." He said. He brushed his lips across my jaw. I forgot how to breathe. He looked into my eyes once before he gently pressed his lips to mine. As soon as our lips met I forgot everything in the world. The car could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a minute he pulled back, we were both gasping for breath.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said. He pressed his lips to mine once more before he opened the door for me. I slid out.

"Goodnight, Edward." I muttered before he drove off. I stood there for a minute, and then I remembered I had to get into the house before Emmett had a fit. I walked into the house and strait up to my room, not even bothering to acknowledge Emmett, sitting on the couch with Rosalie. I was exhausted.

As soon as I was out of the dress and in some sweats, I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Kay guys, there you go. I hoped you liked it.**

**How about 10 reviews this time?**

**You think you can do it? **

**Don't let me down guys! ;)**

**btw Bella's dress is on my profile if you would like to see it.**


	6. The Barbecue

**A/N: Thank you everyone! The reviews you post are so encouraging!**

**I'm thinking 12 reviews for this chapter? Reasonable?**

**Here's the next chappie! I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Barbecue

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and sun shining into my window. I looked at the clock. It was 8:45. I rolled out of bed. I dragged myself towards the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I was half way through my shower when the previous nights events hit me. Edwards face when he saw me in the dress, the drive up to dinner, dinner, the barbecue invite, the ride home, and the kiss. Oh the kiss. My heart started beating faster just thinking about it.

I hardly felt the heat of the water on my skin. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I thought that was good enough for the barbecue. What time was it at? I knew it was for the baseball team so I assumed that Emmett was going but I wasn't sure if Edward was coming to pick me up or if I was supposed to get a ride with Emmett. Maybe I should text him.

**Hi Edward. Umm.. I was wondering if u were picking me up 2day or if u wanted me 2 get a ride w/ em. **

I sent that to him and walked downstairs. I found Emmett sitting at the kitchen table. Looking at a magazine. My phone buzzed in my hand. Text from Edward.

**I'll pick u up if u'd like. Or u can get a ride from em. Whatev works 4 me. ;)**

I wanted to ride with Edward, but I didn't want to be any trouble.

**I'll ride w/ em. Kay? **

**Kay**

"Em? I'm gonna ride with you to the barbecue at Edward's okay?" I asked in my best sisterly voice.

"Yeah sure whatever." He was distracted. I smiled and walked up to my room. Before I walked in I tuned and yelled down the stairs.

"Em, just come get me when you wanna go. Kay?"

"Uh huh." That was good enough for me. I walked in and sat down on my bed. I lie down and let the previous nights events wash over me. I went over every detail. I made sure to memorize Edward's face when I open the door. The shocked expression. My favorite moment of the night no doubt.

I was still daydreaming when I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and ran to the door. It was Emmett.

"Ready to go little sis?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's get going. I don't wanna be late." I said.

"Of course you don't… Eddie's going to be there." He gave me a huge smile. Crap, now I was going to get tormented from my own brother. Awesome!

"Well it is his house. Isn't it? And that's no why! I just don't want to be rude!" I punched him in the arm. I don't think it really hurt him though.

"Yeah… that's what they all say." He muttered and turned to walk away. Emmett wasn't too happy about me and Edward. I could tell. Even though he was joking about it I knew deep inside he was mad as hell. I knew that if Edward did anything to hurt me that he would kick his scrawny little ass in half a second. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Emmett was already halfway out the door. I assumed the Rose was going to be there. That's why he was in such a rush. I smiled to myself and walked out to the Jeep.

We drove down the one-oh-one until we hit the Forks city limits. He didn't live in town then.

We took a small road that you couldn't really see from the road. I didn't notice it.

When we pulled up to the house the first thing I noticed was that it was huge. It looked at least three stories high. And it was all white. It was… amazing. I couldn't think of any other word for it. I never thought that Edward could live in such a beautiful house. He didn't seem like this kind of guy.

We walked to the front door. It had a piece of paper taped to it. It said:

**Come on in. we are in the back yard!**

We walked in and I noticed that the inside was just as white as the outside. The next thing I noticed was a huge grand piano. It was way bigger than mine. My jaw just dropped. I was amazed. I wondered who played. We walked into the back yard and I saw the entire baseball team there. I saw Jasper, talking to Rosalie, by the drinks. Emmett walked straight over to her and kissed her. I looked away. I was looking for Edward. I felt kinda weird just standing there by the back door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Edward's bright green eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." He said. He pushed his lips gently to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that until we heard people whistling. We broke apart and looked at every one. I smiled an apologetic smile. Edward gave a little chuckle.

"I wanted to introduce you to my parents." He led me forward. As we walked he interlaced our fingers and gave them a little squeeze. I looked at his face and he gave me my favorite crooked smile. I forgot how to breathe. I tried to smile back but I was too nervous. Meeting Edward's parents seemed a little scary. When Edward stopped we were standing in front of the two most beautiful parents I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella." He said. I put my hand out to shake their hands, but Esme walked forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Edward talks about you all the time." I blushed and looked at Edward. He looked like he was blushing a little bit too.

"Mom, why do you have to embarrass me like that?"

"I do it all out of love." She teased her son. She looked way too young to be Edward's real mother. Then I remembered that she wasn't. Edward's real mother had died in a house fire while he and his sister Alice were out with their father. But when their father found out what had happened he ran out on them not caring about his kids. That's when the Cullen's adopted them.

"Uh huh." He said smiling at her. We walked away leaving them by the grill. "Bella would you like a soda?"

"I would." He looked over and saw Emmett over by the drinks.

"Hey, Em, can you get Bells a soda?" he yelled.

"Come get it yourself, lazy piece of…" he let the rest of his thought fade out.

"White midget, bitch get me a soda!" I yelled at Emmett. I knew Emmett would do it if I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay you don't have be all mean and stuff… jeeze." He tuned and threw me a soda. He should have known better. I can't catch anything. Edward was quick and he caught it before it hit the ground and exploded. He opened it and handed it to me.

"Uh… thanks…" I muttered.

"You're welcome." He said. "Umm… Bella I was wondering if you would like a tour of my house." He muttered in my ear so no one would hear.

I forgot how to breathe and my heart was hammering in my chest. "Sure." I happened to mutter.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the back door. I got my first glimpse of the back of the house. It seemed to be all glass. I was really impressed.

We walked into the back and he walked me straight to the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the piano and remembered that I was wondering who played. I pulled Edward's hand and he turned around.

"Hey I was wondering… who plays the piano?" I asked

"Oh you saw that huh? I play a little but I mean I've heard you play and you're way better than I am." He was the one that played? I was so amazed. I never knew…

"Wow. I never knew. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It never really came up." H muttered. He looked a little surprised that I had noticed. "Okay, you want to continue the tour?"

"Yeah." We walked up the stairs. He showed me everyone's room. Then we got to his room.

"Uh… yeah… this is my room." He said. I walked in and looked around. He had a huge gold bed. I tried not to think about all of the girls that he has had in that bed. I looked and I saw his music collection and my jaw dropped.

"How much music do you have?" I asked, shocked.

"Umm… I think I have 245 CD's and umm… like 125 records." I was amazed. I didn't even that many… and I was a music addict.

I was a little surprised when Edward walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned me around and kissed my lips harder than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Before I knew what had happened, Edward had moved us to the bed. I knew where this was going to lead but I didn't care. I wanted to. I pulled my arms from around his neck to undo the buttons on his shirt. I threw it on the floor. He pushed his hands under my t-shirt. I felt his hands on my stomach and I like the way they felt.

"Bella… if you don't want to do this… we can stop." He said. "But before we do, I wanted to tell you something. Bella I've been waiting for someone like you." He looked into my eyes. "Bella, I'm falling in love with you. I know my reputation isn't the best, but I've never felt like this before, and I need you to know this before we go any farther." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Bella, I love you."

* * *

A/N: I know you totally hate me right now.

Remember 12 reviews! ;)

Don't let me down guys.


	7. Decisions

**A/N: Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews!!**

**I was thinking another 10 reviews. **

**I know you guys can do it!**

**Sorry I had to end the last Chapter where I did…**

**But here you go!**

* * *

Decisions

"Edward…" I just whispered his name. I kissed him with as much enthusiasm as I scrape up. We stayed like that for a long time. We kissed until he started to pull up my shirt. I broke away.

"Edward… I love you too but I'm not really sure if we should do this now… I want to but I don't think…" he pushed his lips onto mine, cutting me off. He pulled my shirt completely off. I didn't know what to do I wanted to keep going. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to love Edward in every way possible. Edward was my life now. I was in love with him; I wanted to be with him, forever.

I kissed him back and I unbuckled his belt. I slid it out of the loops and threw it in some random direction. I really didn't care. He let his had drift towards the button on my jeans. He undid it and hooked a finger into them. He looked at me and his green eyes were the only thing that I could see. I had forgotten why I wanted to stop earlier. I didn't want to stop. I nodded my head giving him approval. He slid my jeans all the way to my ankles and I kicked them off. All I had on was my bra and panties. He still had his jeans on. He kissed me and I used his occupation to flip us over. He wasn't expecting me to do that. He looked at me with a confused look. I just kissed him and he didn't seem to mind. I undid the button on his jeans and pulled them to his ankles. He kicked them off and we slid under the covers of his bed.

We stayed like that for a long time not moving any farther even though we both wanted to. We just kissed and kissed; when Edward flipped us over I was fine. He lifted me up off of the bed and undid my bra. He slid my arms through the holes and flung it in some random direction. I kissed him and he rested his hand just below my breasts. I wanted him to touch me. I grabbed his hands and brought them to my breasts. It felt amazing, his hand fit perfectly around each one. I brought my lips to his and when he hooked his finger into my panties I moaned. I heard a huge crash and before I knew what had happened Edward was lying next to me pushing the sheets up to cover myself. I pulled them up just below my neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BELLA?!?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!? YOUR OWN FATHER!" It was Charlie.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck do you even care? Your never home, and ever since Renee left you look at me like I'm the most disgusting thing you have ever seen! I have never been a good enough daughter for you! Never! I have never thought of you as my father and I sure as hell won't be any time soon! Emmett is more of a father than you EVER will be! So why don't you just but the hell out!" I screamed at my father. I knew he didn't care about me like a father should. I knew he loved Emmett because he was such a good athlete. I was never the type of daughter Charlie wanted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get the fuck out of that bed and get dressed right now!" he yelled and walked out of the room.

"Edward… I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. I never wanted you to have to hear that. I mean I knew he would find out I just wish I could have…" he cut me off with a small kiss on the lips.

"Bella, love, its fine. Get dressed, go talk to your father. Call me later." He got out of bed and found me my bra and my jeans. I grabbed my shirt from on top of his lamp. I couldn't help but notice that Edward looked amazing in just his boxers. I pulled on my jeans and clipped my bra. I pulled my shirt over my head. I walked over to Edward, pulling his jeans on. I pulled his face up, and brought my lips to his.

"Edward, I love you." I said from around his lips. He pulled away and looked at me.

"As I love you, my Bella." I liked how that sounded. His Bella, I would forever be his Bella. I kissed him once more before walking to his door. I turned around and saw his face and I knew he was thinking of just grabbing me and locking the door. Never letting me leave.

"Edward, stop thinking what you're thinking. I know I don't want to leave either but I mean Charlie is going to murder me for this and I don't want him murdering you too." I walked back over to him needing one last kiss before I left. We kissed and I was the one that had to break away. "I love you. I'll call you later." I said. I walked out of his room and closed the door. I leaned against it getting ready for what I was about to face. I took a deep breath before I walked down stairs. I walked straight to the front door. I looked around and found Emmett in his Jeep and Charlie in his cruiser. I walked to Emmett's Jeep, too scared to go with Charlie.

"Bella, what the hell were you doing? Edward Cullen of all people? Dad is pissed; he is not going to let you off easy for this." Emmett muttered as soon as I was in the car.

"Em, I love him. I know that sounds crazy but I do, and well even though he's kinda a jerk sometimes, well I don't care, he's a good guy inside. And I know that. Even if Charlie doesn't believe me." I said, and I knew it was true. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I didn't have anything to say. I was thinking about what I was going to say to my father. When we pulled up in front his cruiser was already there. I was truly afraid of my father for the first time in my entire life.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room, something that looked unusual because he was never home to make this look like normal to me. I walked over to the couch.

"Bella, what are you getting yourself into?" he said in a calm voice. He must have calmed down on the ride home. That was good.

"Dad, I love him. I don't know why but I just do. I know his reputation isn't the best but when he's with me he's a different person. He's a sweet, sensitive guy and if you got to know him a little bit better than maybe you would know that. But you, like most people, just see his reputation. I looked passed all of that and I found the guy of my dreams." I had to stick up for him. He was the only person that I could trust right now.

"Bella, I don't want you to see him anymore. Ever. He's not right for you." He couldn't do that. I had my own rights.

"Dad, you can't do this to me. I'm finally happy and well… Edward did that for me. He makes my life complete." I muttered. I knew I was going to lose.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I can't let you see him. You are never to see Edward Cullen again." He made the demand and walked up the stairs. I did the only thing that I could think to do. I pulled out my phone and punched in Edward's number.

"Hello? Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. He told me I can't see you anymore. He told me quote 'You are never to see Edward Cullen again.' Edward what am I going to do? I can't live without seeing you." I broke down crying. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Bella, it's okay. Let him calm down for a couple of days, and then I will officially introduce myself to him, fully clothed, and let him get to know me a little better. How does that sound?" he asked a little smile in his voice. I knew we would be okay. It made me smile.

"Okay, Edward. Thanks." It was kinda late so I decided to go to bed. "Goodnight Edward. Oh, and one more thing, I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, my Bella. Sleep well." I hung up and walked to my room. I changed into a pair of cotton pajamas and a lose fitting t-shirt. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. And my dream was a continuation of earlier, only this time Charlie didn't barge in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you go.**

**I hope you liked it! ;)**

**Remember 10 reviews for the next chapter…**

**Don't let me down guys!**


	8. Decisions EPOV

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me soo long to update. REALLY BUSY!**

**Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews.**

**A lot of you told me that you wanted to hear Edward's pov on the last chapter… **

**So I thought since you guys are all so supportive I'll give you what you want…**

**So here is Edward's pov on the previous chappie. **

* * *

Decisions

Edward's pov

I had told Bella that I loved her. I really did. I knew that she was nothing like the other girls I had been with. My feelings for them would never add up to the feelings I had for Bella now. I wanted to be with Bella forever.

"Edward…" she whispered. She brought her lips to mine with so much enthusiasm that I forgot what had happened. We kissed until I started to lift up her shirt. She broke away gasping for air. I was doing the same, but I was looking at her with a confused look. I thought that she wanted to.

"Edward … I love you too but I'm not really sure if we should do this now… I want to but I don't think…" I cut her off when I pushed my lips to hers. I didn't know why I had cut her off. That was the old me… the one that did stuff with girls not really caring what the thought. And after I was done with them I just threw them out with old garbage. Not ever thinking twice about them. But the new me would care about what Bella wanted. The new me would have stopped when she wanted to. I pulled her shirt completely off and threw it in some random direction. I saw it land on top of the lamp. I knew that she wouldn't stop me. Either she didn't know what to do, or she now wanted to keep going.

She soon started to kiss me back and her hand drifted towards my belt. She undid it and pulled it from the loops. She threw it in a direction that I didn't really care about. I would find it.

My hand started towards the button on her jeans and undid it. I broke away from the kiss and I hooked a finger in them and looked at Bella. He big brown eyes were the only thing in the world that mattered to me right now. I didn't care about the barbecue going on downstairs, I didn't care that Bella had wanted to stop, and, well that one scared me a little bit. I knew that the old me was still waiting on the inside to take over and I also knew that I had to make sure that the old me was completely dead before I moved any farther with Bella. But of course, Bella being Bella, she nodded her head and that sent me into a frenzy. I pulled her jeans down to her ankles and she kicked them off. All she had on was her panties and her black lace bra. I still had my jeans on. I brought my head down to kiss her and before I knew what had happened she was on top me. I was a little confused. She brought her head down and kissed me. I didn't mind that she had flipped us over. I didn't care anymore. Her hand drifted to the button on my jeans and she undid it. She pulled them down to my ankles and I flipped them off. We slid under the covers of my bed I knew that we were going to go all the way and I wanted nothing more.

I didn't want to push her any more than I already had so we just stayed like that for a long time. When I flipped us over she seemed to be fine so I lifted her off of the bed and unhooked her bra. When it was off I flung it in some random direction. She brought her lips back to mine and I rested my hands just below her breasts. I didn't want to scare her so I just left them. After a minute she grabbed my wrists and brought them to her breast. I had to admit, it felt amazing! She left them there wrapping her hands around my neck. She brought her lips back to mine and when I hooked a finger into her panties, she moaned. I heard a huge crash and I flipped off of Bella. I grabbed a huge handful of sheets and brought them up to cover her. I expected it to be Jasper or Carlisle, even Emmett would have been better than who it was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BELLA?!?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!? YOUR OWN FATHER!" It was Charlie.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck do you even care? Your never home, and ever since Renee left you look at me like I'm the most disgusting thing you have ever seen! I have never been a good enough daughter for you! Never! I have never thought of you as my father and I sure as hell won't be any time soon! Emmett is more of a father than you EVER will be! So why don't you just but the hell out!" I was surprised at Bella. I never thought that she would say something like that.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get the fuck out of that bed and get dressed right now!" he yelled and walked out of the room. No! I didn't want her to leave. I needed to be with her! I couldn't handle life without Bella at this moment. I felt panic spread across my face. I composed it before Bella looked at me.

"Edward… I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. I never wanted you to have to hear that. I mean I knew he would find out I just wish I could have…" I cut her off with a small kiss. I didn't care that Charlie had burst in. I didn't care about anything. All I cared about was that Bella loved me. I knew I didn't deserve her, but she loved me anyway.

"Bella, love, its fine. Get dressed, go talk to your father. Call me later." I rolled out of bed and found her jeans under my bed and her bra on top of my dresser. She pulled her shirt off of the lamp and pulled it on. I was pulling my jeans on when I felt her finger below my chin. She brought my face up to hers and she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Edward, I love you." She said from around my lips. I broke away.

"As I love you, my Bella." She started to walk to the door.

I was seriously thinking about locking the door and never letting Bella leave. I wanted to so much.

"Edward, stop thinking what you're thinking. I know I don't want to leave either but I mean Charlie is going to murder me for this and I don't want him murdering you too." It must have been obvious. She walked back over to me and gave me a tiny kiss. "I love you, I'll call you later." She said and then she walked out of my room.

I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. I was thinking about Bella. I knew that I would have to get rid of the old me entirely before I tried anything with her again. The one that didn't care what the girl thought or wanted, all he cared about was having sex with every good-looking girl in sight. I had changed, but not enough. Even though I knew that I had changed, I still had a part of the old me. The old me was the one with Bella after I told her I loved her. The new me was the one that told her I loved her. And I really did love her. She was my entire life. Everything about her was amazing to me. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her clumsiness, it was all amazing!

I fell asleep thinking of Bella. I woke up to my phone ringing on my bedside table. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Bella. I answered it trying not to sound all groggy.

"Hello? Bella?" I asked my non-groggy voice perfect.

"Yeah, it's me. He told me I can't see you anymore. He told me quote 'You are never to see Edward Cullen again.' Edward what am I going to do? I can't live without seeing you." I heard her crying on the other end. It made me furious. I hated to hear Bella cry. But she had said that she couldn't live without seeing me, and I was soaring.

"Bella, it's okay. Let him calm down for a couple of days, and then I will officially introduce myself to him, fully clothed, and let him get to know me a little better. How does that sound?" I added the little fully clothed thing to try and make her laugh. It brought a smile to my face, and I knew that she could hear it in my voice. I knew that she was smiling and that made me smile wider. And that idea was good because I knew Bella wouldn't want to do anything until me and Charlie officially met, so I would have an excuse.

"Okay, Edward. Thanks." I heard a small yawn on the other end of the phone and I knew that she was tired. "Goodnight Edward. Oh, and one more thing, I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, my Bella. Sleep well." I said. Then I hung up and walked over to my bed. I was still in my jeans so I pulled them off and decided to just sleep in my boxers. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep thinking of Bella again. Everything revolved around her now. I was in love with her and I knew it would always be that way, no one could change that. Bella was my life now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you guys go. I hope that made everything clearer for you.**

**I was thinking 10 reviews again. **

**That will get you guys the next chappie! ;)**


	9. The Drawing and The Talk

**A/N: Thanks sooo much you guys. **

**All of the reviews are so encouraging.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Drawing and The Talk

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sun dancing against the opposite wall to my bed. I was shocked it was never sunny two days in a row here. It was always cloudy. I loved the sun. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 11:00. Wow. I had slept a lot! I had a text message from Edward. I looked at the time he had sent it. I was an hour before I had even woke up. He must have been so worried. I opened the text,

**Good morning, beautiful. How are you?**

I smiled at the text. It always made me feel I had more confidence when Edward called me beautiful instead if hot like most of the guys do. I texted him back.

**Amazing, now that I'm talking to you. How are you? **

I knew that I was really in love with Edward. Even though I had only been on one official date with him he made me happy and if Charlie didn't want to believe that then he has no right to even talk to me. He was never really a father to me. Emmett had always taken care of me, and when Emmett needed help I was always there. We both knew that we could rely on the other one if we ever needed help.

My phone buzzed in my hand. It was another text.

**I'm amazing thank you for asking. What do you plan on doing today since we can't see each other?**

What was I planning on doing? I had nothing to do. I looked around my room and I saw my sketch book on my desk. I hadn't drawn in a really long time.

**I think I'm going to draw today. I haven't drawn in such a long time. I have neglected it fo way too long. What bout you?**

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sketch book. I walked over to my stereo and grabbed three new CD's. I was getting tired of the old ones. I put them in and pressed play. I turned around and walked across the room towards my bed. I sat down near the headboard and brought the sketch book up onto my knees. I started drawing; not really knowing what is was going to be. Not long after I stared I felt my phone vibrate on my bed.

**Me and Emmett have baseball practice today. I'll leave you alone to draw. Love you.**

**Love you, too. **

I didn't want to stop talking to him but I really wanted to draw. I stayed cooped up in my room for an hour before I noticed that my bladder was totally about to burst. I threw down my sketch book down on the bed and ran to the bathroom. When I was done I realized that I was really thirsty which was kinda ironic. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Em. What are you up to?" I asked as I walked through the living room towards the kitchen.

"Just watching some TV before I have to go to practice. What have you been doing for the last hour? I heard you bustling around up there a little while ago, but you never came down so I thought you went back to bed but you're not the type to go back to bed." He said.

"Yeah, I was drawing a little. I haven't drawn in a really long time so I thought since I'm not allowed to see Edward anymore I thought I would do something productive." I muttered as I walked towards the stairs to go back up to my room with my glass of Dr. Pepper and a bottle of vitamin water so I wouldn't have to come back down for a while.

"Oh well okay. I'll see you later." I walked up the stairs and back to my room

Emmett's POV

Bella was dating my best friend and teammate. I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I mean I was happy that she was finally getting out but did she have to pick Edward? He was the biggest player in the flippin' town. Why did she have to choose him?

I had baseball in about a half hour, so I stopped thinking of Bella and Edward. I walked out to my Jeep. Before I could even think about Bella again I was half way to school. I was kinda pissed that we were having practice on a Sunday afternoon. It was ridiculous. Even though we were the best team in the state, we still had practice every single day after school and a lot of the weekends. The only reason that we were the best team was because we had Edward. He was the best pitcher I had ever caught and no one could catch up to him. We also had the most home runs for one team in the state of Washington with 45. Me hitting about half of them.

When I got to the school I saw Edward sitting in his Volvo. I pulled in next to him and walked to the back of my car. I grabbed my bag and set it down by the bumper of the Jeep. I walked over to the driver's side of Edward's car and knocked on the window. He looked up and opened the door. I heard Debussy playing; the only reason I knew what it was is because Bella liked to listen to it.

"Hey, Emmett. What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting anyone to be here for a little bit." I wasn't really the kind of person to be early to practice but I really needed to talk to Edward about Bella.

"Hey Edward, I really need to talk to you… about Bella."

"Oh, you know that I really do love her." I don't know why but that made me really mad. I was always good at not showing emotion because of baseball, so didn't show that I was mad but I really was.

"You do know that it's the brothers job to kick the boyfriends ass, right?" I wasn't sure where that was coming from. "I do want you to know that you are my best friend but you are dating my little sister."

"Emmett look, I know that you want to kick my ass but you have to know that Bella loves me too. You are my best friend too and I think that we can still be best friends and I can still date your sister. Sure it might be a little bit awkward at first but I think that we are old enough to get passed that. I know we can." I knew he was right and I also knew that me being mad was only because she was my little sister.

"You know what Edward you're right. But I want you to know that if you ever hurt her, ever, I will hunt you down and rip you in half and I don't care that you're my best friend. And one more thing… if you ever try and have sex with my sister again before she's married I'll murder you."

"Emmett, I would never hurt her, and if I do I will let you kick my ass, and I don't want to have sex with her until she wants to. And I really hope that she doesn't want to have sex until she is married."

"Yeah, I hope so too." He got out of the car and grabbed his bag and we walked out to the baseball field.

Bella's POV

I had been drawing for a few hours now and I finally knew what I was drawing, Edward and me. But Edward looked really protective and I didn't know where I had gotten the idea. But I knew one thing, it was the best drawing I had ever done.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. **

**I'm thinking maybe 10 reviews again? Reasonable?**

**And I'm sorry it took me soooooo long to update. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! =F**

**Here you go! **

**And Bella's drawing is on my profile if you want to see it!**


	10. My First Day Without Him

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks everybody!

**This Update is for my BFFFFFFFFFFF XintoxicatedXbyXtwilight! =F I LOVE YOU!!!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

My First Day Without Him

Bella's POV

I woke up to a gray misty fog that usually covers the sky of Forks. I fell back onto the pillow remembering that I had to go back to school today. I thought about my classes. English, ugh, Trig, double ugh, Spanish, Triple ugh, Biology, Quadruple… BIOLOGY! Edward! I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I had totally forgotten that I had a class with Edward. I felt my heart start beating faster than normal, it was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings.

I ran back to my room and looked at my closet. I had nothing to wear! All I had were jeans and t-shirts. I looked in the very back of my closet and found my black blouse that plunged into a v right between my breasts. I pulled on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my black flats. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was a mess and I had huge bags under my eyes. I pulled a brush through my hair and grabbed my cover up and eyeliner and mascara. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked. I looked so different. I looked… amazing. I felt so confident.

I grabbed my phone off of the bed side table and ran to the door. I looked at my phone; I had a text from Edward.

**Hey beautiful. Do u want me 2 pick u up 4 school or do u want 2 ride w/ em? **

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to ride with Edward but I also didn't want to unconvince him. Ah, what the hell.

**I'll ride with you.**

I knew that Edward would be happy about this. I was too. I loved every minute that I spent with Edward. I made my day! Edward didn't text me back so I knew that he was on his way to my house. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Em, I'm going to ride with Edward today. Okay?" I said as soon as I walked in. I knew that Emmett would not be happy about this but he would say yes just because it made me happy.

"Bella, you know what dad said. He doesn't want you to be with Edward." He protested. "I told him that I wouldn't let you see him anymore. I don't even think you're allowed at my games anymore. Just because he's there."

"Emmett, look I know that you don't like me and Edward together but I love him and I'm not going to give up on love just because dad tells me to. Would you break up with Rose because dad told you to?" I knew his weakness. And I wasn't afraid to use it.

"No, I guess not. I would never leave Rose. Okay you can go with Edward and I won't tell dad." I had won. I never won when it was with Emmett. I was so excited. As if on cue, I heard a knock on the front door. He was already here. I grabbed my bag and half ran to the door. I didn't want to seem anxious so I slowed down and opened the door as slowly as I possibly could. It wasn't as slow as I wanted it to and I knew that the anxiousness showed on my face. He smiled at my face and I felt my face redden. That just made him smile even wider.

When he looked at what I was wearing and I smiled when I saw his eyes get wide for a second before he composed himself. "Are you ready to go?" he asked a little breathless.

"Yep." I said popping the p. I turned around and yelled into the kitchen. "I'll see you later Em!" I walked out the door hearing Emmett muffle a grunt.

"So, thank you for picking me up today." I said as we walked to the car. It surprised me that Edward followed. He opened the door for me just as he had for me on our first date. I slid in and took a deep breath. I shiver at the sweet scent of Edward. It was the most delicious scent I had ever smelt. When he got in the car I looked over to him. He was looking at me. I leaned across the arm rest and gently pressed my lips to his. As soon as our lips met it felt like fireworks were exploding. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tangled his fingers in my hair. I pushed his lips harder onto mine. But I knew that we had to get to school. I broke away.

"Edward, we have time for that later. We have to get to school." I muttered as soon as I had the breath to do so.

"You're right. Good thing you're responsible." He said out of breath too. He started the car and drove to school. We were only driving for about a minute I grabbed his hand and interlaced out fingers. I couldn't stand having no contact with him. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to because when I grabbed his hand I felt a jolt of electricity. It didn't hurt it actually felt nice.

Before I knew it we were at school and I was walking to my first period class. I didn't want to leave Edward but I knew that I was going to have to.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course. Umm Emmett sits with me every day so if you come with him that would be fine." I was glad that he knew Emmett and that they were best friends.

"Okay." Was all he said. He brought his lips down on mine forcefully. All too soon he pulled away and lightly brought his hand to the side of my face. I leaned into it and looked into his emerald eyes. He turned and walked to his first period class. Today was going to be my first day without Edward by my side. This was going to be a long day. I turned on my heel and trudged into English. As soon as I sat down at my desk I felt my heart almost rip into pieces. Oh, this was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I hoped you liked it!**

**That was for you XintoxicatedXbyXtwilight! Love you to death!!!**

**Please forgive me!!! =(**


	11. The Problem

**A/N: This chapter was co-written by my BFFFFFFFFF XintoxicatedXbyXtwilightX!!**

**Thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews! **

**They mean soooo much to me! **

**I love you guys!!**

**I was thinking that I could get 10 reviews for this chapter.**

**Don't let me down! **

Chapter 10

I was having trouble getting through the day without Edward by my side. I was thinking mostly about what Charlie had seen. What he wanted me to do. Leaving Edward was crazy. I could never do that. It was absurd.

It was finally fourth period. One more hour and I could see Edward. I could handle that. I sat in my seat in the back of the class just waiting for the bell to ring. I kept looking at the clock even though I knew it would only make it take longer. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I usually didn't check my phone in class but then I thought that it might be Edward. I grabbed my phone almost dropping it in the middle of class. I was right it was a text message from Edward.

**Hey I was thinking that you could just meet me in the caf. Instead of where you usually sit. I already texted em, hes cool wit it. **

I wasn't sure. I wanted to spend time with Edward but I didn't want to be in the Cafeteria. I remembered the first time I had walked into that God awful place freshman year. I had been made fun of because I was wearing something stupid. I never would have worn it now I had changed so much since then. I had never been in there with other kids in there in a long time. I avoided it at all costs. But I really wanted to see Edward. Was that a good enough for me to change my whole idea on the awful place? I knew Edward would want to see me too and that made my heart skip. I had made up my mind.

**Yeah, that's cool with me. ill see you there.**

I was afraid of the Cafeteria. I knew that and I also knew that I needed to see Edward. The bell finally rang and I was out of the room faster than a vampire would be. I walked towards the large building in the left corner. I didn't want to seem too eager so I stood outside for a few minutes. I realized that I looked like a total freak so I walked in. As soon as I was through the door I was looking for him. I looked at every single table until I found him standing next to a table in the very back of the room. I smiled at the sight of him. He was perfect, his face, his hair, the way his shirt fit perfectly to his body.

I started walking toward him. I got half why there when I saw a tall blonde walk right up to him and plant a huge wet kiss on his lips. I stared in shock. Before a second had passed I saw his arms wrap around her waist and him pull her closer. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I didn't want to show the rest of the school the tears. I looked at Edward one last time, trying t show him the hate I felt for him right now. Just as I looked at him the blonde bimbo broke away and looked straight at me. It was Ashley, my so called best friend. I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing to me. I had been her best friend since freshmen year. Ever since that first day in the cafeteria. I thought that we would be best friends forever but I guess that I was wrong.

I realized that I was just standing in the middle of the room staring at the two like an idiot. I looked at Edward one last time and saw him staring at me with pain in his eyes. I didn't care I turned on my heel and ran out of the cafeteria, passing Emmett. He looked confused but he took one look at Edward and knew. I saw anger cross his face before I passed him. I didn't know what he was going to do and I really didn't care either way.

I ran all the way to my usual spot, the wall; I slid down and broke into tears. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. It felt like it had been stomped on. I no longer had my heart. I knew one thing and one thing only; I was never going to talk to Edward again.

Emmett's POV

I had gotten a text message from Edward during fourth period telling me to just meet him in the cafeteria instead of going to the usual spot that me and Bella usually went to. I was fine with it as long as she was. He texted me saying that she was cool with it. I had Math this period and my class was on the other side of campus so I was going to get there later than Bella and Edward.

As soon as the bell rang I walked as fast I possibly could without running someone over. I got to the large building and walked through the double doors. I saw Bella standing in the middle of the room looking towards the back of the room. Before I knew what had happened she had turned on her heel and dashed out of the room. I was confused. She looked at me and I saw that she had a few tears rolling down her face. I looked at Edward and saw that Ashley was draped over him. Anger crossed my face. I dropped my backpack and walked faster than I had on the way here, not caring who I knocked over. I walked up to Edward and Ashley. I was so angry that I knew I wasn't going to say much so I looked at Ashley and said:

"What's your problem Ashley? You were supposed to be her best friend! How could you hurt her like this? You stupid arrogant slut!" I didn't really say it I shouted it. Then I turned to Edward.

"How. Dare. You." I spat at him. I poked his chest before I pulled my fist back and let it fly forwards. I was pleased when it made connection and I heard a crunch. I had broken his nose. Good, he deserved it after what he did to Bella.

Edward's POV

I texted my love, I was missing her more and more every second. I knew Bella didn't like eating in the cafeteria; she liked eating outside in the nice breeze. At least that's what I thought. I wanted her to meet my other friends, as my girl friend. It was strange, I had never kept a girl for this long, and she had changed my outlook on girls… well for her anyway. I knew she was afraid, she was the shy type.

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria and went to my usual table in the back. No one was there yet so I sat down… anxious. Jasper came into view and took the seat next to me. We pounded fists and I went back to searching for my Bella. I saw more people coming so I stood up in hopes of seeing the beautiful face that I had memorized. My eyes had met her gaze and she continued walking forward towards my embrace. She was almost to my open arms when I felt a different pair of arms wrap around me. These weren't the arms I yearned for. I shook them off but it wouldn't get off. My eyes were on Bella, in my peripheral vision I saw a quick blur, then a pair of unnatural lips. They pressed against mine; they weren't the lips I was accustomed to. I didn't think my lips parted and wrapped around her waist out of habit. Her lips were soft, but nothing compared to my sweet Bella's. They didn't fit perfectly with mine like Bella's did. Bella! Speaking of Bella, this wasn't her. My mind clicked and I tried to gently push the girl off me. My mind screamed at me to stop. I pulled on the back of her shirt and her lips parted from mine.

My gaze fell upon Bella's tear streaked face. I yearned to go to her, but I knew that was the last thing she would want. I stood my ground. I glanced at the girl next to me, she was blonde and about my height. I didn't know her. I glanced at Bella, embarrassed. She looked at me with pain stricken eyes. My eyes mirrored the pain.

Bella tuned on her heels and practically ran for the door. When the lunch room door slammed shut I felt my heart rip in two. I couldn't find my lungs… my air was coming in gasps. Had that really happened? I saw Emmett walk towards me. His mouth clamped shut and his hands balled into fists, he was approaching fast. _OH CRAP!_

When he got near me he gazed at the chick next to me. She had a smile plastered on her face. I ignored her. Emmett sucked in a needy breath of air.

"What's your problem Ashley? You were supposed to be her best friend! How could you hurt her like this? You stupid arrogant slut!" he shouted. The cafeteria crowd was glancing at us. Her mouth hung open, embarrassed by his words, she walked away silently. Emmett turned to me.

"How. Dare. You!" he poked my chest. I saw as his fist snapped forward. I awaited impact, I deserved it. I heard a small crack. The blackness engulfed me, but not soon enough.

I woke up in the nurse's office I stared at the ceiling, not really feeling, not really seeing, just staring. The pain in my face didn't compare to the pain in my heart. I didn't even know the girl that had assaulted me, but Bella seemed to have known her. I blinked again, barley feeling the pain it caused. How did I screw this up this much? I could have prevented this… stopped her from destroying what love Bella had for me.

I was remembering her pain stricken face, how she had silent tears running down her cheeks. I took another rushed gasp of air. I sat up, the room spun. I didn't even feel the pain in my nose. I let out a steady breath. I had made a mess, and it was my job to fix it.


	12. Sadness

**A/N: Thank you so much!!! I love the reviews!!!!! They are sooo amazing!**

**This chapter was also co-written by XintoxicatedXbyXtwilight. I love her to death!!!!**

**I was thinking 15 reviews for this chappie!**

* * *

Sadness

Edward's POV

I knew that Bella would hate me with every fiber of her being, but I still loved her. I didn't know if that really mattered but I was going to find out how she felt about me. I was going to ask her when she had no way of running from me. I would prove my love to her at our next baseball game. She would show up to watch Emmett but I would be there too, so she would have to talk to me. I was brilliant.

I wasn't sure if Emmett would want to even play with me because of what I had done. But I knew that he wouldn't ruin his chance to get to college, and I had heard that there was going to be a scout for UCLA. That was his dream school, so he would play. But more importantly Bella would be there. I could explain everything to her and everything would be fine again.

It was hard to go through the day knowing that Bella hated me. I barely heard my teachers in the rest of my classes. She was the only girl that I could love and she was running away from me. I hated that Ashley girl. She meant nothing to me but from what Bella had seen that wasn't what it looked like. And I knew that. I had tried to text Bella but she refused to reply. I understood.

I had decided to skip practice. I was in no mood to play and I knew coach wouldn't care. As I walked to my car after school, I saw Bella getting into her brother's Jeep. She looked over at me and I saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red and her shirt was stained with tears. I knew that those tears were all because of me. I couldn't look anymore. I was disgusted with myself. I hated that I ruined everything that had ever meant anything to me. I opened the door to my Volvo and started it. My Debussy CD was playing and I shut it off remembering that Bella played piano and that she also liked Debussy. It killed me to think that she was no longer mine.

I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards my house. I pulled into the large garage and got out. I walked as fast as possible without running. I walked right passed my mother not even bothering to tell her I was home.

When I got to my room I blasted my stereo, turning it as loud as it would go. I walked over to my bed and flopped down face first. I barley felt the pain in my nose. I let the noise drown out every thought, every feeling and every pain I felt. My nose was a little sore but I didn't notice the pain in my chest was overpowering that simple pain. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I laid there letting the pain consume me. How else could I approach Bella? Emmett would surely have a fit if I talked to Bella at the game. How could I do it without letting her run from the game?

I wasn't even sure I could play. I didn't know if I could keep myself together. I sighed and laid my head on the pillow. I let sleep invade me.

Bella's POV

I was crushed. How could Edward kiss her? Ashley! She was supposed to be my best friend. She back stabbed me. Edward! How could he do that to me? I loved him with every fiber of my being. I ran away from the crowded lunch room, embarrassed. That was the second time that I had run away from that place. How could this happen? I walked silently to my next class, silent tears gushing from my eyes. During that period the teacher didn't call on me. I sat in the back alone. Tears still fell from my eyes. I was half way through class when my phone vibrated. I silently checked it. I slammed it back shut when it said that I had a new text message from Edward. I had no desire to talk to him.

I was glad when P.E. finally let out so that I could get out of this awful place. I couldn't stand it. The stares people were giving me because of the lunch room incident. I was tired of them. I went to find Emmett because I had never gotten his keys. I spotted him walking towards the baseball field, on his way to practice.

"Hey, Em? I never got your keys today, can I please have them?" I blubbered, feeling the tears still rolling down my face. He pulled them out of his pocket and placed them in my outstretched hand. I caught a glimpse of his right hand. It was red and scratched up. He wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me into a huge bear hug. I knew that it should feel uncomfortable but it didn't. I was actually really comforting.

"I'm so sorry, Bells." He muttered and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away.

"I know, I am too. Thanks, Em. Love you." I kissed his cheek and started towards the parking lot.

I knew that my eyes were puffy and red from all of the crying but I couldn't have cared less of how I looked to other people. My heard was just ripped out of my chest and stomped on by the love of my life and, to top it all off, my so called best friend helped him. I was the worst day of my life.

As I approached the Jeep I felt a gaze on my back. I turned to give that person a life threatening glare but instead of finding someone I barely knew, I found Edward looking straight at me. I had finally understood why he wanted to meet me in the lunch room. He wanted to break my heart and embarrass by breaking up with me for Ashley in front of as many people he could find. I was furious. Before the anger could show on my face he turned and slid into his Volvo with a look of disgust on his face. He was disgusted with me was he? He could just shove it!

I climbed into the huge Jeep and drove the familiar path home. I parked the car on the curd and walked into the house. Locking the door behind me, I walked straight up stairs. I texted Emmett asking him to get a ride from one of his teammates. I wasn't planning on being up at five. I didn't wait for a reply, knowing that I wouldn't get one. I walked straight to my bed and flopped down on it. I let the last of the tears spill down my face before I fell into a dreamless sleep. That was the one good thing that could happen to me today. And I was glad for it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Please don't kill me! **

**I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! **

**Remember 15 reviews!**

**Don't let me down guys!! =P**


	13. Big Game

**A/N: thank you soooo much! I love all of you guys!**

**This chappie was, again, co-written by XintoxicatedXbyXtwilightX. **

**I love her! She has some great stories! You should all go read them!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Big Game

When I woke up the next morning I thought that everything was just an awful dream. I knew that it wasn't when I felt the throbbing pain in my nose. I remembered everything. I hated that day and I just wished that it had never happened. I loved Bella and I would show her, and everybody else, that.

Today was the biggest baseball game of the season. It was the championship game and it was against our rival school, La Push High School, and the second best team in the state, behind us. They had the best hitters in the state, other than us. They were the only team that could catch up to my fast ball. The only person to hit a home run off of me was on their team. Jacob Black, the four hitter. **(That is the power hitter for the ones who don't know.) **He was a beast. Our last game against them was a tough one. We won but not by much, the final was 3-2. Jacob was on fire that game too, going 3 for 4. But so was I. my fast ball that game reached an unbelievable 103 mph. That's not real for a high school pitcher. Even Jacob had trouble catching up to it. Emmett told me that he thought I broken his little finger but it was only fractured.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:30. Holy crap. Why was I up so early? It was probably because I went to sleep so early the night before. I tried to fall asleep again but every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella. Her tear streaked face. I couldn't handle it. I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom to take a hot shower. I let the sound of the shower drown out my thoughts. I focused on the routine things like washing my hair that didn't require much thought, not letting my mind drift back to Bella. I didn't want to think of the way I had hurt her. I knew that my heart would only break more if I thought about that. I knew that I only had half of my heart with me at this moment. The other half was with Bella and it always would be. I stayed in the shower longer than I needed to.

I got out of the shower and walked to my massive closet. Alice insisted on the huge wardrobe and she never let me wear the same thing twice. I pulled on a pair of jeans and Muse t-shirt. Alice wasn't allowed to touch my band shirts. When I walked into my bedroom I noticed the clock. It was only 5:15. What was I going to do for another two hours? I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I looked at my stereo and decided that I would listen to music. I turned it on and walked back to my bed. I let my mind wander a bit. Not letting it get anywhere near Bella. I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I woke with a start. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. I got up and walked down the stairs. I found my mother making breakfast. I told her that I wasn't hungry. She didn't object. Alice must have told her what happened. I walked to the front door and straight to my Volvo. When I got to school it was almost seven. I got out, grabbed my back pack, and walked to a nearby table. I knew it was selfish but I wanted to see Bella. No, I needed to see her. I knew she wouldn't be here for a while so I pulled out one of my favorite books. When I saw Emmett's Jeep pull into the parking lot I placed my book on the table and looked at the car. All I saw was Emmett. No Bella. Why wasn't she with Emmett? Then I thought about what had happened yesterday and I knew. I wouldn't want to come back after that either. I looked at Emmett and gave him what I thought was an apologetic look. He gave me a look that made me scared for my life. I turned back to my book and stayed there until I heard the first bell ring. I almost ran to my first period class.

The rest of that day flew by in a haze. Before I knew it I was walking out to my car to grab my baseball stuff.

I got dressed in my baseball uniform. My game wasn't for another hour but he still had to warm up. I knew my arm was sore. I hadn't pitched in over 5 days. I took a steady breath; this game was going to be one of the toughest games ever. I was nervous because of Jacob.

And… I was going to have to play with Emmett and that scared the hell out if me. I was not looking forward t his glares. And I also knew that I would have to face Bella at some point. When I got to the field, my team was scattered about. No one looked at me as I set my bag down in the dugout. I walked passed Emmett, he didn't look at me.

The first inning went by fast. Three up three down, for both teams. In the second inning I struck Jacob out and the next three after that. I had gotten some new pitches and gained a lot of speed since they had last seen me. I got on base with a single and Emmett drove me in with a bomb to right field. He got a triple. Emmett scored on a pass ball. The next three batters struck out. By the bottom of the fourth inning the score was 2-1, us. Jacob was starting to catch up to my fast ball and he was adjusting to the off speed pitches.

I was first up in the bottom of the fourth. First two pitches, balls. Next one strike one. The count was now 2 and 1. The next pitch was a fat fast ball right down the pipe. When I made the connection I knew that the ball was gone. I jogged around the bases. I was met at home plate by my team and a loud cheer from the stands.

I had just hit a home run to make the score 3-1 us. It was still too close of a game to pull me off of the mound. I wasn't as happy as I should have been after the homer. As I walked back to the dugout, Emmett rammed into my shoulder roughly on his way to the plate. He didn't look at me, he just kept walking. Emmett hit a double and then the three hitters after him hit little bloopers to the infield, they were good enough hits for Emmett to score though. I walked out to the mound and warmed up. After six pitches I was ready to go. The first batter walked up. Top of the order. That means Jacob would be coming up soon. I struck out the first two and then the third batter hit a little blooper into the outfield. Jacob was up next. I looked into the stands and saw the UCLA scout watching me intently. I looked a few rows down and saw Bella.

I sighed and made my eyes shift from Bella to Jacob. I threw the first pitch. Damn ball, high. Next pitch strike, outside corner. In my peripheral vision I saw someone get up from the stands. They were roughly around where Bella had been sitting. I looked over to see a beautiful brunette getting up from the stands.

Bella looked like she was crying. She was descending the bleachers. I had the urge to flee to her. I began to hear people chanting my name in encouragement. I also heard the ones chanting Jacob's. I weighed my options, could I risk my team for her? My scholarship? Could I turn my back on everyone that depended on me to win Bella back? I glanced at my coach; he was staring at me, confused. Emmett had taken off his catcher's mask and was staring at me like I was crazy. Jacob had the same expression on his face. I looked at the scout; he was still staring at me. Could I refuse my scholarship to make things right? Emmett was now running out to the pitcher's mound. My mind was telling me to pitch. My heart was telling me to go after Bella. I went with my heart.

I dropped my glove, ball inside, and fled the field. My coach and teammates yelled at me. "What the hell are you doing Cullen?" I heard coach scream.

"Choosing love." I yelled back. I ran to the parking lot where Bella walked silently to her father's car.

* * *

**A/N: okay what did you guys think??? **

**I bet you didn't expect that! **

**Okay, so I was thinking 15 reviews again! Plz! **

**And tell your friends to read my story! I would love you FORVER! =P**


	14. The BreakUp

**A/N: Thank you so much! I loved all of the reviews!**

**This chapter was also co-written by XintoxicatedXbyXtwilightX.**

* * *

The Break-Up

Bella's POV

Sitting in the stands watching Emmett play ball wasn't so difficult. But having to turn away every time Edward walked on the field was unbearable, watching him play as if nothing had happened. Had he even noticed I wasn't at school today? He was probably too preoccupied with Ashley to notice. I took a steady breath, looking on as Emmett went up to bat.

I felt weird sitting there in the stands alone. No one I knew sat beside me. I felt like a loner. I also knew every one's gaze crept upon me once and a while. Everyone had seen what had happened yesterday. I tried my best to erase the memory that was permanently burned into my brain. I didn't even cheer as Emmett jogged around the bases. I couldn't do much more than sit there and feel the endless pit of nothingness that took place inside of me.

I saw Edward walk onto the field towards the pitcher's mound. I immediately looked away. I got a sickening feeling. I turned and watched the horizon instead of the game. It made me feel somewhat ominous. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to leave. I took a long steady breath and stood up. I made my way to the isle, trying not to hurt myself or anyone else. I started down the stairs. I heard a few people chanting Edwards name and I couldn't handle it. I let a few tears fall down my face. I wrapped my arms around my chest and walked towards the parking lot where my father waited in his car. I was confused when the chanting of Edward's name stopped, I didn't really care, though.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard the sound of pure velvet. I didn't have to turn to see who had called my name. I simply began to walk faster. I couldn't face him, not even now. He called out to me again.

"Bella, please wait!" his voice sounded out of breath and saddened. I didn't turn I just walked faster to my father's cruiser. I was about half way there when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I pulled me to a stop.

"Bella, stop!" he ordered. I spun around to face him. He was trying to catch his breath. He looked at me with pain struck eyes, his hand still wrapped around my wrist, I hissed, "Don't touch me!" I tried to pull my hand back, I failed.

"Bella, just… stop." He breathed I ground my teeth together, I stopped struggling. I watched as he took a steady breath, why couldn't he just leave me alone? Did he think that he hadn't hurt me enough?

"Don't you have a game to play, Cullen?" I sneered his name, trying to make it sound like I hated it, but the truth was it was just really hard to say it. His eyes turned to mine.

"Bella, that doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters to me right now is you." He whispered in the most perfect voice. I scowled at him.

"Bullshit." I muttered in a low whisper. He must have heard me, he sighed.

"Bella… please just hear me out. Let me explain." he asked questionably, his voice was pure sweetness. It made me mad that he thought he could still talk to me like that. Why should I even listen to him? After what he had done? "Why should I? I snapped letting the bitterness leak into my voice. He grabbed my wrists holding them in his iron grip.

"May I have 3 minutes of your attention, please?" he looked into my eyes and I assumed that gave him the answer he wanted because he kept talking. "Bella I know that you'll never believe me and I know that it's not enough but I'm truly sorry. From the bottom of my heart. But I swear, I had no intention of hurting you like that. Ashley practically assaulted me. She threw herself at me. I didn't even realize what was happening until after it happened and you were gone. It meant NOTHING to me! Please, please, please, please forgive me." He said in one long breath. He took a deep breath and started again. "I know that you probably hate me, but I swear it's the truth. I would never try to hurt you intentionally." He stared into my eyes, his green orbs were apologetic.

"Edward…" I murmured. I wanted to believe him, but my heart just wouldn't let me. I knew Ashley's reputation was some-what like Edward's but I just wasn't sure. I took a deep breath. "Edward, I want to believe you, but I'm not sure if I can. I know Ashley's reputation and well she was mu best friend so I knew her pretty well, but I don't think that I can just forgive you just like that. I think I just need some more time. I'm really sorry. Now, go finish your game, Emmett can't afford to lose. He needs that scholarship. Please. Don't ruin his life because of me. And don't ruin yours either. Goodbye." I pulled my hands free of his weakened grip and turned on my heel. I walked as steadily as I could to Charlie's cruiser. As soon as I closed the door I burst into tears. They didn't stop until we were at the house and I was in my room. I took a few steady breaths and the tears stopped for a little. Then I thought of what I had just done and they came back again.

* * *

A/N: there you go. i know its short.

i was thinking 11 reviews.

i know its not really what you wanted but i thought that this would make it more dramatic.

PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!!! =*(


	15. Proposal

**A/N: THANK YOU! Everybody for your reviews. **

**They were amazing!**

* * *

Proposal

Edward's POV

I feel to my knees. Bella had just told me that she needed more time and that she couldn't forgive me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. She told me that she wanted me to go to back to the game and play. She didn't want me to ruin my life or my love for baseball because of her but she didn't realize that she was my life and that baseball meant nothing to me if I didn't have her. I didn't want to go play; all I wanted to do was cry as her car drove away. I knew that I wouldn't though; I knew that I would go play because it was what she wanted me to do. I would do anything of her.

I got up from my knees and turned on my heel. I started back towards the field. As I got closer, I looked at the score board and saw that La Push had only score on run. It was now tied, 3-3. We could get them back as long as coach put me back into the game. I wasn't sure what he would do though. I opened the gate and walked slowly to the dugout. I looked at the confused team. When they saw my face they knew that if they said anything I would hurt them. I walked over to coach.

"Put me back in coach." I said in a semi-confident tone.

"Cullen, why the hell should I? You just walked off the field in the middle of the game. You just left your team. So tell me why I should." He snapped at me.

"You want to know why you should put me back in the game? Because if you don't you know that we'll lose the game and everyone knows how much you want to kick La Push's ass. And because I'm one of your best hitters and I'm you best pitcher. That's why you should put me back into the game. But you already know all of that." I snapped right back. I knew I had won. He called time and walked out to the mound. I grabbed my glove off of the bench. When coach motioned for me to go out onto the field I ran out there. I was greeted with cheers from our fans and groans from the La Push side. I even heard some from the dugout. I smiled a little bit.

I took a few practice pitches to warm my arm up a little bit. I looked at the score board and saw that we had two outs. I could strike this next guy out. The kid walked up to the plate. I knew this kid well and Emmett knew how to pitch to the kid so that was good.

First pitch, fastball outside corner. Strike one. Second pitch, slider. Outside, shit. Ball one. Third pitch, change up. Swing and a miss. Strike two. Fourth pitch, curve ball. One of my best pitches other than my fastball. Strike three. I walked towards the dugout. Emmett stopped me when I was half way there.

"Was that little stunt about Bella?" he came right out and said it.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"You really do love her huh? If you really love her, then why the hell did you kiss Ashley?" He was very straight forward. We were about to get called for delay of game so we started walking to the dugout.

"Em, I didn't kiss her, she assaulted me. I would never do that to her. She is my life, and she always will be." I said as we walked into the dugout.

"Okay, but, Eddie, if that ever happens again, I will do the same thing I did yesterday." I punched me lightly in the shoulder and gave me a huge smile. I knew that we would be okay, eventually. I looked at the batting order; I was up in a few batters. I went to go get my stuff from my bag outside the dugout. When I got to my bag I saw a tall blonde girl waiting for me. I knew who it was as soon as I looked at her.

"Ashley, why the hell do you have to ruin my life even more than you already have? You were supposed to be Bella's best friend. Why are you such a bitch?" I asked her, letting the venom I had building up slip into my voice.

"I was never really her best friend. I was just sorry for her because she had no friends. And you know you liked every second of that kiss. You can't deny that you feel attracted to me. And I am not that big of a bitch." She said right back. I couldn't help myself; I broke out in a huge fit of laughter.

"You…You… think… I'm… att… attract… ed… to… you? AHAHAHAHA!!!!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When I finally was calm enough to talk, I said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'll feel attracted to you when hell freezes over… twice. And yes you are a HUGE bitch if that's the only reason you would be someone's friend." I said with the venom still in my voice. I grabbed my helmet and my batting gloves out of my bag and turned on my heel, leaving Ashley standing there with shock across her face.

When I got back into the dugout, I saw that we had runners on first and second and that I was on deck. The batter that was up got walked and I was up. Bases loaded and it was the seventh inning and we had last ups because we were home team, no pressure. I walked up to the plate. I knew that their pitcher was getting tired. He had pitched the whole game. I got into my stance and got ready for the first pitch. The ball was outside. Ball one. The catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher. When the ball left his hand I saw that it was a fast ball right down the middle. Huge mistake. I sung and the ball flew 450 feet. I knew it was gone. My second homerun of the game and it was a walk off grand slam to win the game. I was ecstatic. As I jogged around the bases I heard cheers coming from our stands. I smiled a bit. As I was rounding third I saw that the entire team was standing at home plate waiting to greet me. I looked into the stands, I saw Ashley. She looked like her heart had been broken. Good, after what she put Bella through, she deserved it. As I got to the plate I was taken into a huge team hug and was overcome with cheers.

We had just won the championship game. But I still didn't have Bella. I knew I couldn't live without Bella any longer. I packed my stuff up and all but ran to my car. I drove to Bella's house as fast as I could, not caring about the speed limit. As soon as I was at her house I was out of my car and knocking on her door. Her father answered the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked in a sharp, venomous voice. He obviously remembered me.

"I really, really need to talk to Bella, sir. I need to tell her that I love her. I really do love her, sir. She is and always will be my life." I said to him. I knew that he didn't like me and that he wasn't happy about what he said in response.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I will personally murder you. I don't care that I'm the Chief of Police. Do you understand me boy?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir. I do." I said. He moved out of my way and I ran to her room. I knocked on her door, frantically. When she finally answered I saw that she had been crying, and I knew that it was all because of me.

"Oh, Bella." Was all I could say before I embraced her. We moved farther into her room and I closed the door. "Bella, I love you. I needed you to know that. I know that you said that you needed time but I forgot to say the most important thing, I love you. I will always love you. Now and forever." I kissed the top of her head. She pulled out of my embrace and looked up at me.

"I love you too Edward. And I don't need any more time I know what I want. And I want you. Now and forever." She brought her lips to mine. I wasn't about to go past her boundary lines. I pulled away.

"So, does this mean that we are okay?" I asked her, trying not to sound humorous. I failed miserably.

"Yes, Edward. We are okay. And I was hoping that I could be your girl friend again." She asked me.

"I would like nothing more than to have you as my girl friend." I gave her a small kiss. Then an idea came into my head. I never wanted to have Bella leave me again but I knew eventually I would do something to make her hate me again. I needed to make things forever with her. "Bella, marry me." I muttered in her ear.

"What? Edward we are only seventeen. We can't get married." She whispered.

"We'll wait until we're eighteen then. I have to make things forever with you." I said in a low voice. "Would this have gone better if I had time to get a ring?" I asked her.

"No, Edward. A ring wouldn't have changed it. And Edward, I will marry you when we turn eighteen." She said. I was in shock. She brought her lips to mine and we kissed. All of a sudden we were both collapsing on the bed. I knew that she was tired so I pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, you need to sleep." I muttered. I kissed her cheek lightly. "Sleep, my lovely fiancé." I smiled lightly at the sound of that.

I started humming and Bella fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys didn't expect that!**

**How about 10 reviews? I think that's reasonable. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Confrontations

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much! The reviews were AMAZING!! **

**I'm really sorry that it took me soo long to update!! You know school!! It's a bitch!**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

**I have a story to tell you guys! It'll be at the end of the chapter!!**

* * *

Confrontations

Bella's POV

I woke at around 6 o'clock in the morning like I usually do. I didn't move though. I felt Edward's arms around me and I didn't want to move. I thought about what had happened last night. I had told Edward that I needed more time at the baseball field but as soon as I got home I knew that I didn't need any more time. I believed Edward and I wanted to be with him. He was everything to me and I needed to be with him. I pulled myself closer to Edward trying not to wake him. I kept thinking of everything else. He had come to my house after the game. He never told me the outcome but I really didn't care. He had told me that he loved me and that's all that really mattered. He told me that he loved me now and forever. And now I was officially his girl friend again. The moment that he said I could be his girl friend again my heart leapt. My chest was finally whole again. It felt amazing. The last thing I expected him to do though was ask me to marry him. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say at first. I knew as soon as he asked me though that I wanted to but I knew that it wasn't possible. We were only eighteen.

I felt Edward start moving next to me. I looked over to him.

"Good morning, boy friend." I said to him, glad that I could say it again.

"Don't you mean fiancé?" he asked in a groggy voice. Ugh, fiancé.

"Ugh, I hate that. But I love it at the same time. Oh and one more thing, I love you." I brought my lips to his. Our lips moved together perfectly. My tongue traced his bottom lip asking for entrance. He allowed. We move together perfectly. When his hand drifted to the hem of my shirt, I broke away, gasping for air. His lips didn't move from my skin, they just went to my neck. All of a sudden I heard a booming sound. My door was being thrown open and Emmett came running in. before I knew what was happening Emmett had Edward in a choke hold against the wall and was up in his face. I could see that Edward was having trouble breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE SO FUCKING EARLY? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY LITTLE SISTER'S BED?"" he screamed at the top of his lungs. I knew what he must have been thinking and he was wrong.

"EMMETT STOP!! It's not what you think! Nothing happened last night! I swear! I'm not fucking Ashley! I am no WHORE!" I said the word with all the venom I could muster up. I looked Emmett straight in the eye and said, "Put. Him. Down. Now! If you hurt him I will hurt you! I love him and you really need stop before you kill him." he never tore his eyes from mine. When he let go of Edward I gave him a hug to show him that I was glad that he believed me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. When dad called and asked me if he had left last night I kinda freaked and when I saw his car here so early I flipped out. I guess I don't want my little sister to grow up but I guess you are." he gave me a small smile and shrugged a little shrug. When he turned to Edward it scared me a little bit. "And I'm sorry bro. Hey that was a great hit you had yesterday. I think it was the best one you had all year man!" he punched Edward's knuckles and walked out the door smiling. I looked at Edward.

"You had a nice hit yesterday huh?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah if you say a grand slam to win the game a good hit." He said shyly.

"Edward! Oh my goodness that's AWESOME!!! With the scout there and everything!! I'm so happy for you!" I ran to him and pushed my lips onto his. Forgetting that he had just almost been choked by my brother, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella, love, ow!" he whispered into my ear. I smiled and unwrapped my arms. I laid my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Well, I guess that I should go get ready for school. Will you pick me up for school?" I muttered into his chest. He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Yeah, I guess its best that I leave. I'll be back later to take you to school." He kissed the top of my head. Then he moved down to my ear. Then my jaw line, finally finding my lips. As soon as our lips touched there were fireworks. The house could have burst into flames and I wouldn't have noticed. He broke away all too soon for me, gasping for air. "I'll see you in a few." He walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I took a deep breath. I was so happy that I ran into the middle of my room and did my happy dance. I was turning towards my door I saw Edward standing in the door frame with a huge smile on his face. I stopped dancing and looked at him. I had hair flying everywhere. I could feel my face redden.

"Ummm… I forgot my phone." He pointed to my bedside table and I followed his gaze. His cell phone was laying on it. "But I loved seeing that. I think it was the highlight of my day." His smile got bigger and my face got a lot redder. I walked over to the table and grabbed his phone. That's when I had an idea.

"You know what? You can have your phone back when you pick me up in a little while. I want to do something and I need your phone to do it." I set his phone back on the table and turned to face him. I hadn't even heard him approach me.

"I don't think so." He tried to grab his phone off of the table but I swiped it before he was even close. I ran to the other side of my bedroom.

"HE HE! I win!" I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Fine! You can keep it! But whatever you do make sure it's nothing too bad. My parents look at my phone." He walked over to me and I put the phone behind my back. He planted a small kiss on my lips and towards the door. Just before he walked out he turned to me. "I love you. I'll see you in a little while." And he walked out the door. I remembered one thing. I ran down stairs trying to catch him before he left. I caught him just as he walked out the front door.

"Edward! Wait! I have a question!" I yelled to make him stop. When he turned I said. "Which one of my drawings is your favorite?" I asked.

"Defiantly the one of the stray dog. I like the story too." He said and turned around and walked to his Volvo. I wasn't expecting him to say that. It wasn't my best drawing. Actually I thought that it was one of my worst. But if he liked it than I wouldn't change my idea. I ran back up to my room.

When I heard the little knock on my front door, I was a little too happy. When I opened the door, I found Edward waiting, his hand was extended waiting for his phone. I placed it in his cupped hands. He flipped it opened and looked at his new background. He gave a little smile and kissed my lips lightly. "Thank you. I love it." I had downloaded the drawing of the stray dog and placed it as his background. I had also placed the words 'I love you' in the drawing.

"No problem. Okay let's go to school." I muttered as I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the front door. Emmett had already left and I had to lock the door. As soon as it was locked I turned around and ran into the pouring rain. I saw Edward holding the door open for me so I got in as quickly as I could so that no more rain would ruin his beautiful leather seats. He shut the door and ran to the other side. When he got in he started the car and we were off towards the hell hole we called school.

We were half way there when Edward looked over at me and gasped. I looked down to make sure everything was okay, that I was wearing pants. I was. I felt relief wash through me. I looked at him confused.

"You don't have a jacket. I don't want you to get sick." He reached into the back seat and grabbed his jacket. He handed it to me.

"No I can't. I don't want you to get sick either. You keep it. I'll be fine."

"Bella, don't be crazy. And besides this shows that we are together for good, to everyone. I don't care what they think! So wear it, please?" he asked me. He gave me this crooked smile and I melted. I grabbed the jacket and pulled my arms through. I took in a deep breath and smelt his scent. It was the best smell. A huge smile spread across my face.

When we pulled up to the school I saw a lot of people. I was scared. I looked over at Edward and I gave him a scared look. He looked right into my eyes and placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. We can get through this. Together. Remember, I love you, now and forever." He placed a small kiss on my lips and that was all I needed, I knew that everything was going to be okay. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Edward grabbed his sun glasses and got out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door. I was surprisingly getting used to that. As soon as I was out of the car Edward grabbed my hand and started walking me to my first period. I knew this was going to be a hard day. We got a lot stares and funny looks but I didn't care. Edward was with me and that was all that mattered.

The first four classes of the day went by faster than I thought they would. I ignored Ashley whenever I saw her. When I walked out of my fourth hour class I saw Edward leaning against the wall against on the opposite side of the class room. I hadn't taken his jacket off the entire day. I walked right up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go get lunch. And we'll eat in the lunch room today." I said in a confident voice. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Bella, are you sure about that?" he asked me in a questionable voice.

"Yeah. It's what I want to do." I looked back at him making my voice and face smooth making it not show that I was scared out of my mind. We found Emmett on the way there and told him that we were meeting in the cafeteria. When we walked into the cafeteria, we started towards Edward's usual table. When we got there, Edward greeted all of his baseball friends with a knuckle punch and then turned to me.

"Hey, guys I think you all know Bella, my girl―" he was cut off by the worst shrill voice I had ever heard.

"Hey, Eddie. You know I thought about what you said yesterday at the baseball game and I realized that you just wanted this little whore back and that you didn't mean it." Ashley gave us the infamous 'Ashley Glare'. I had seen it a million and one times.

"Ashley, how dare―" Edward started.

"No, Edward, let me handle this." I said to him. I turned to Ashley. "You know what Ashley? You are the worst friend in the history of friends. You twist things and you have ruined more lives that you have saved them. You know what else? I know I didn't hear what Edward said to you but whatever he said I'm sure that he meant it. And one more thing, I'm not a whore." I brought my arm back, clenched it in a fist and let it snap forward. When I felt the connection with her face I was so happy. When I saw her stagger backwards I didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. I turned around and grabbed Edward's hand. I saw an administrator standing at the door looking right at me. I walked passed her and said, "Yeah yeah I know, principal's office." As we walked towards the office Edward tugged on my arm to stop me and looked into my eyes.

"Bella I'm so proud of you. That was the best thing I had ever seen." I pressed his lips lightly to mine. Then we continued to the front office just before we walked into the front office I looked at him and said,

"I love you Edward. And thank you for trying to sick up for me. That was so sweet of you." Then we walked into the front office.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! Again I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted in a while!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I was thinking 15 reviews again! **

**I know you guys can do it! Don't disappoint me! =P**

**Okay so my story!**

**So I finished this chapter right and I went to post it right and guess what!**

**My internet wasn't flippen working! So that's another reason why I didn't post! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


	17. Suspension

**A/N: OMG! Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! I loved them!**

**They are so encouraging! I love you guys!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**(//_^) I would like to thank PetitePixie for giving me this idea! **

**I was going to do this but the date idea was pure GENIUS!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!**

* * *

Suspension

Edward's POV

Bella had stood up to Ashley. I was so proud of her. As I walked her to the office to talk to talk to the principal, we held hands and I wasn't sure if she felt the electricity that I felt but I loved the feeling. It was the best thing I had ever felt in the entire world! As we walked into the office I saw Mr. Reynolds, the principal, waiting in the entry way for us.

"Miss Swan, come with me. Mr. Cullen, stay here and don't move. I want to talk to you too." He said. Bella turned to me and gave me a small peck on the lips. She let go of my hand and walked into the principal's office nice and tall. She looked beautiful. I took a seat in the first chair I saw. I knew that Ashley would be coming in sometime soon to go to the nurse for her face. So I was hoping that when she got here I would be in the office with the principal.

I was thinking about what the principal wanted to see me for when Ashley walked in. She looked like she was drunk. I held back a laugh. She looked at me with this glare that I knew wasn't meant for me but for Bella. But I also knew that she was pissed that I didn't choose her over Bella but there was no comparison. Bella was perfect and Ashley was a whore. That's all there is to it. Ashley was being helped into the nurses office by another student, I barely knew her. All I knew about her was that her name was Lauren and that she thought she was hot shit. I think I was the only guy in this school, other than Emmett, that hasn't done her if you know what I mean.

As soon as Ashley was in the room, Bella walked out of the principal's office. I was secretly happy that she hadn't see Ashley because if she had who knew what would have happened.

"Mr. Cullen if you'll please come with me I would like to have a word with you." Mr. Reynolds said. I got up out of my seat and started towards his office. I passed Bella on the way and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I saw her blush a little and I felt a small smile spread across my face. I loved to see her blush. It was one of the best things about her. I was thinking about all the things I loved about my Bella when I walked into the principal's office. As I sat down in one of the chairs I knew I had to stop thinking of Bella even though I didn't want to. I knew that I had to listen to what the principal had to say.

"Mr. Cullen, first I would just like to say that the way you played the game yesterday was amazing. That walk off home run was, I think, the best way to end the game. I'm sorry that I have to do this but because you are involved in this situation I have to suspend you also. For one week. You will leave campus immediately. You may leave. Have a nice week, Mr. Cullen." I got up out of the chair. I was actually a little surprised, I had really nothing to do with the entire fight at all but I was happy. I got to spend a week with Bella alone. I walked out of the office. I went straight to Bella. She stood up and walked to me.

"Did you get suspended too?" she whispered. I simply nodded. I brought her into my embrace. I felt her head nestle into the crook of my neck. It felt perfect there. I wanted to stay that way forever and never let her leave me.

"You want to leave? We can go back to my house. My parents won't mind." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." She pulled back and grabbed my hand. We walked like that all the way to my car. I opened the car door for her and she got in. I walked to my side of the car as fast as I possibly could without running. I didn't want to seem too anxious.

I stepped into the car and started it as soon as the door was shut. As we drove out of the parking lot I looked over at Bella and caught her looking at me. She turned away and I saw her blush.

"I love it when you do that. It's adorable." I gave her a crooked smile and I heard her breath hitch. It only made me smile wider. I took my hand off of the wheel and brushed her cheek ever so slightly. I felt her shutter under my touch.

When we pulled into the garage at my house I got out of the car and walked over to Bella's side. I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I went to grab her hand but she had other ideas. She brought her lips forcefully to mine. The instant our lips touched fireworks exploded. I pusher he back against the car and knotted my hands in her hair. She wrapped one arm around my neck and knotted the other in my hair. Our lips moved perfectly together. We stayed like that for a long time but soon I felt her hand move to my shirt and she started to unbutton the first few buttons. I broke away. I fought the urge to move my lips to her neck and let this moment continue.

"Bella, look, I love you but I don't want this relationship to move too fast. I want to wait until we are married. I don't want to ruin this with sex. Are you okay with that?" I asked her trying to catch my breath. It was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine with that." She gave me small peck on the lips and grabbed my hand. I walked her into the front living room of my house. I took off her coat and looked at her.

"So what do you want to do?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked up at her and saw her looking at my piano. "Would you like me to play for you?" she turned to look at me and nodded. I walked her over to my piano and sat her down at the other end of the bench. I placed my hands over the keys and took a deep breath like I did every time I played. It was habit for me. I started to play my favorite piece that I had written. I closed my eyes and continued to play. When I was about half way through I opened my eyes and looked over to Bella. I saw her looking at the keys like she wanted to play along with me. "Do you want to play with me?" I asked her. She didn't answer me she just placed her fingers over the keys and started playing. I continued playing. The way she just added her own music it made mine sound ten times better. I loved the sound of my old music mixed with hers. It didn't sound like my usual music. I stopped playing and turned to her.

"Why did you stop playing?" she asked me in an almost whisper.

"Because I wanted to ask you something. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked her. I gave her a crooked smile and silently hoped that she said yes.

"I would love to, Edward." She smiled and brought her lips to mine.

"Yay! Bella you are so letting me get you ready for this date!" Alice yelled.

"Alice when the hell did you get home?" I said.

"Just before you asked her but I decided to wait until you asked her." she skipped over to us and gave Bella a hug. "Okay so Bella I'll pick you up at your house after school. And I'll bring you back here. I'll have you ready for your date at around 7. Edward that's when you can leave." She skipped away. I turned to Bella.

"I'm sorry that you have to do that. She won't take no for an answer. So I guess you'll have to do that." I heard her groan and look up at me.

"Can't you get me out of it?" she asked me.

"No way! I am not going to get in her way. She is crazy when gets like this and she kinda scares me. She even scares Emmett when she is this way." I kissed her lightly on her lips. I turned back to the piano and started playing. She joined in after a short second like I hoped she was. I was so happy that she had said yes to the date. I heard the song change to a happier one and Bella changed her playing also. I loved it this way and I hoped that it stayed this way forever.

* * *

**A/N: okay there you go guys! i hoped you liked it.**

**How about Ten reviews for this chapter. **

**Dont disappoint me! **

**I love you guys! **

**THANKS!**


	18. The Second Date

A/N: Thanks for the reviews..

* * *

The Second Date

Bella's POV

I sat in the chair, eyes closed, in my happy place. Alice had convinced Carlisle and Esme to let her say home from school to do this to me. Since Edward and I were suspended we were going to Port Angeles, to a very fancy restaurant. I didn't want Edward to spend money on me but he was going to anyway. I was trying not to think of what Alice was doing to me. She had already put me in the dress and was now doing my makeup and hair. She wouldn't let me look in the mirror to see what the dress looked like or anything. She said that she wanted it to be a surprise. She kept telling me that she wished Rosalie was here so she could help but I zoned out when she started babbling like that. I was thinking of Edward.

"Bella, you can stop thinking about Edward and open your eyes. I'm done." She gave me a little pat on the head. I opened my eyes stood up, to get the dress too, and looked in the mirror.

"Um, Alice? Who is that girl in the mirror? I mean she has the same hair color and the same facial features as me but there is no way that could be me." I said. The girl in the mirror had on this beautiful light blue strapless dress. It had three layers. The bottom layer was light blue. The middle layer was yellow. And the top layer was s lighter blue. Right above those there was yellow. The three layers came together on the side of the dress into a little frilly bow. For the chest, it was a beautiful blue fabric with beads scattered around. It was gorgeous. I looked up to the face, it was beautiful. She had yellow eye shadow with a little eyeliner and mascara that made her eyes pop. Her hair was wavy but not too curly. She was beautiful.

"Bella that is you. And by the way it's not hard make you look like that." She gave me a small peck on the cheek and danced away. I looked in the mirror in awe. I had never looked so good in my life. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock. We were supposed to leave at 1:15. I walked into Alice's bedroom and saw her searching in her closet.

"Alice, please no heels. I don't think I could handle it." I muttered to her.

"Fine." She muttered. "Put these on." She threw me a pair of light blue ballet flats.

I walked down the stairs making sure that I didn't fall. I looked around for Edward as soon as I was free of the stairs. He was standing by the front door and as soon as I came into view I saw his jaw drop and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. I gave him a small smile.

"So I guess you like it." I muttered when I finally got over to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself blush. "Okay are you ready to go?" he asked me loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Yeah. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and walked out the door. When we got outside the door, Edward scooped me up bridal style. "Ah! Edward! Put me down!" I almost screamed.

"No. I don't want to." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my back. I looked over at him and saw him smile. I felt my cheeks redden. That just made him smile even wider.

We walked into the garage and he set me down on the passenger's side of his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I got in. he almost ran to the other side. I giggled. Oh my goodness, did I just giggle? I had never giggled in my entire life. He got in and started the car. We pulled out of the garage and drove down the long pathway that led to the main road. When we were half way down the road he reached over and grabbed my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity, and it didn't bother me, it actually felt nice.

We stayed that way all the way to the restaurant. When he pulled up I looked and I felt a huge smile spread across my face. He looked over at me.

"What?" he asked me as he shut off the car.

"Nothing, it's just that… well this is the place you took me on our first official date." I felt my cheeks redden. How many times was I going to blush? Jeeze. I heard him chuckle and opened the door. He walked over to my side and opened the door. He offered me his hand. I took it and he gently pulled me out of the car. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. He pulled open the door and walked me inside. We walked up to the hostess and I saw her adjust her blouse to make her chest more visible when she saw Edward. I assumed Edward saw because all he did was wrap his arm around my waist.

"Reservation for two. Under the name Cullen." He looked at me and gave me a huge mega watt smile.

"If you'll follow me please." The hostess said in the most seductive voice she could muster up. She was shooting daggers at me. She took us to the back of the restaurant to a very private booth. I didn't mind that though. "Your waitress will be right with you." She walked away looking a little disappointed. I smiled a little.

The waitress walked up and asked us for our drinks. I ordered a Coke and Edward ordered the same.

The silence between us wasn't awkward, it was really peaceful. When the waitress came back with our drinks she placed the first Coke in front of Edward and batted her eyes trying to him to notice her but his eyes never left mine. I was really surprised. She practically slammed the drink down in front of me.

The rest of the night went pretty much like that. The waitress would try and get Edward's attention and she would totally shoot daggers at me. Soon the night was over and Edward was walking me to the car.

As we drove back to Forks Edward held my hand, just like when we drove to Port Angeles. As soon as we pulled into the garage, Edward was out of the car and halfway around the car. He opened the door opened with more force than necessary.

"Are you looking forward to something?" I asked him with a smile playing on my lips.

"Well… kinda. I have something to ask you." He said with the same smile playing on his lips.

"Well then ask me."

"Not here." He whisked me up bridal style and walked me to the porch of his house. "This is better." Edward gently set me down. "Okay Bella I know that you said that you didn't want a ring but it just didn't feel right without one." He bent down on his right knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I was shocked. This was the last thing I expected. I felt tears begin to feel tears pool in my eyes.

"Of course I will Edward." I pulled Edward up off the porch and brought my lips to his with as much force as I could. He broke away and placed the ring on my finger.

"Perfect fit." He muttered.

"Edward it's beautiful. You didn't spend very much did you?" I asked him trying to hide the fear that he did.

"Not a dime. It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she died." He muttered in my ear.

"Edward thank you I love it."

* * *

A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! Aha!

10 Reviews gets you the next chapter.

I'm sad to say that there won't be very many more chapters… it is coming to an end. =*(

Well that is why I started another story…. It's called Music Brought Us Together Again

So go read it! =P


	19. Questions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**SOOOOO SORRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!**

* * *

Questions

Edward's POV

I had asked Bella to marry me… officially. I had given her my mother's wedding ring. I knew Alice was sitting on the other side of the door waiting to ambush us both. I thought I should warn Bella.

"Umm… well Bella… Alice is going to ambush us as soon as we walk through the door." I kissed her forehead. I heard her groan. I knew that she wasn't happy about this. "Bella you knew that we were going to have to tell her and you knew that Alice being Alice she was going to want to do everything." I muttered.

"Yeah I know. Let's just get this over with. I'm going to have to tell her sometime that she's gonna be the M.O.H." she muttered the last part. I knew that she didn't want Alice to hear before she could tell her.

"Umm… you'll have to tell me what that is later." I whispered in her ear. I opened the door to my house and saw Alice sitting in a chair right inside the door. As soon as she saw us she started jumping up and down. I knew she didn't know what I had just done but she did know that something big had happened. I had a huge idiotic grin plastered on my face. All of a sudden Alice looked down and saw the ring on Bella's finger. I saw her eyes get wide and the she started screaming and ran forward.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!" I looked sideways at Bella and saw her face redden. Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and started pulling her towards the stairs.

"Alice wait. Wait! I have to ask you something." Oh no. Bella was going to ask her to be the M.O.H. whatever that was. "Alice, will you be my Maid Of Honor?" she asked her. Oh! M.O.H. Maid Of Honor. I understood now. Haha.

"Oh my goodness! Of couse I will Bella!!!! Thank you soooo much!!!! OMG!!! Bella can I please, please, please, plan your wedding????" She put on her puppy dog face and I knew that Bella was going to let her. I was perfectly fine with letting Bella have her way. I actually thought it was a good idea.

"Alice I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yay! I'm getting started right away!"

"But Alice remember we have to wait until we are both 18."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay." She started jumping up and down. She turned around and flew up the stairs. Bella turned towards me and walked into my open arms.

"That was really nice of you, Bella." I muttered into her hair.

"Well I just thought that because she's my best friend she deserves to help out. You don't mind that I told her she can plan it right?" she whispered into my shirt.

"I think it's the best idea ever. Bella I also think it's time we get you home. Your father is probably a little worried." I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. With our interlaced fingers I walked her to my car. I opened her door for her and walked over to my side. The drive to Bella's house wasn't very long. I felt sadness wash over me when I pulled up to her house and I knew that I was going to have to leave her. I didn't want to ever leave her.

"Okay well I know that your dad doesn't like me so I'm just gonna stay here even though I want to walk you to the front door." I gave her a small peck on the lips. I reached across her and opened the door for her. She stepped out. "Oh and Bella, I'll call you later." She closed the door and I saw a little blush spread across her face. I smiled and started to drive away.

When I got back to my house I was still smiling. I walked into my house and went straight to my room not bothering to talk to anyone. I flopped down on my bed and thought about Bella. I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short but I thought you guys deserved this much at least.**

**Again I'm really sorry for the late update!**


End file.
